Ami, frère ou plus?
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à Poudlard, il semble avoir un lien étrange avec Harry. Slash HD, c'est ma première fic sur HP alors soyez indulgents svp. La mise en page je sais pas la faire dsl FIC FINIE!
1. L'arrivée du nouveau

Harry était de retour pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard, la cérémonie de répartition venait de prendre fin quand le directeur se leva et poursuivit son discours :  
  
« Comme je vous l'ai dit cette année sera marqué par un fait assez insolite puisque nous accueillons un nouvel élève en 5° année, ce qui est déjà inhabituel. »  
  
De nombreux murmures étaient nés après cette déclaration, un nouvel élève en 5° année ? on avait jamais vu ca. Parlant un peu plus fort pour couvrir le tumulte Dumbledore reprit :  
  
« Mais ceci n'est qu'un aspect de cette arrivée, puisque cette personne à quelques années de plus que les élèves de 5° années, il a suivi un cursus assez particulier, et il lui à sembler plus judicieux de n'intégrer l'école qu'a ce niveau pour combler ses manques. Je vous demande de ne pas le regarder comme une bête curieuse et d'accepter son choix. »  
  
Les murmures avaient pris de l'ampleur, un élève plus âgé ? qui décidait lui même de se mettre en 5° année ? Tout le monde était très curieux de voir sa tête et de le bombarder de questions. Dumbledore demanda le silence et les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Un jeune homme s'avança dans la lumière, Ron lui donnais une vingtaine d'années, Hermione admirait sa prestance et Harry ne dit rien il sentit juste une profonde impression d'intimité quand le nouveau le regarda en souriant, comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années. Harry eu beau cherché il ne trouva personne de sa connaissance qui ai une telle allure, et surtout il ne connaissait personne qui à 20 ans puisse arborer des cheveux blancs. En effet le nouveau venu bien que jeune avait les cheveux intégralement blanc, il mesurait dans les 1m90, l'impression de taille était accentué par ses vêtements noirs. Ce que Harry remarqua surtout dans son apparence était ses yeux il avait des yeux bleu/gris incroyablement beaux. Le nouveau semblait assez sur de lui, mais Harry sentit qu'il jouait la comédie, en vérité il était très impressionné par tout ces visages tournés vers lui, tout ces murmures qui parlait de lui sans qu'il puisse rien en entendre. Le nouveau se campa devant la table des professeurs, s'inclina devant Dumbledore, et McGonagall dit, comme si la cérémonie de répartition n'avait jamais cessée :  
  
« Kamui ! »  
  
Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tabouret et coiffa le choixpeau, ce dernier resta silencieux quelques minutes, et Harry senti que comme pour lui le choixpeau n'arrivait pas à ce décider, puis après une éternité le choixpeau magique cria :  
  
« Gryfondor. »  
  
L'atmosphère pesante qui c'était installé pendant que le choixpeau restait silencieux fut dissipé par les cris et les applaudissements des Gryfondors. Le jeune homme se leva et après avoir posé le choixpeau se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Harry lui fit signe de venir à coté de lui, et le nouveau s'exécuta. Il s'assit, regarda autour de lui et dit :  
  
« Bonjour je m'appelle Kamui. »  
  
Tout le monde voulu se présenter en même temps, le nouveau tenta tant bien que mal de savoir qui était qui en souriant. Seul Harry ne c'était pas présenté au nouveau, une fois qu'il l'avait eu à coté de lui il c'était senti un peu idiot de lui avoir fait signe. Une fois que tout le monde jugea s'être présenté correctement, le calme revint sur la table. Kamui regarda la jeune fille et le garçon qui étaient assis cote à cote en face de lui et dit en souriant :  
  
« Donc toi tu es Ron Weasley, et toi Hermione Granger, c'est bien ca ? »  
  
Les deux lui sourirent et confirmèrent, Kamui se tourna alors vers son voisin et toujours souriant dit :  
  
« Et toi tu ne peut être que Harry Potter. »  
  
Harry lui souri en hochant la tête et en espérant que le nouveau n'allais pas faire comme tout les autres, c'est à dire regarder son front pour voir si la fameuse cicatrice était une légende. Kamui combla toute ses espérance et ne jeta même pas un coup d'?il à la cicatrice, Harry lui sourit alors plus franchement, et le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire aussi chaleureusement. Hermione commença alors l'offensive :  
  
« Alors dis nous Kamui d'où tu vient ? »  
  
Le jeune haussa les épaules, comme résigné à l'idée de subir un interrogatoire en règle et répondit :  
  
« D'un peu partout j'ai pas mal voyagé et j'ai appris sur le tas. Tu as quel âge ?  
  
Devine. »  
  
Il souriait, il avait l'habitude des questions concernant son âge et aimais bien demander à ses interlocuteur quel âge il faisait. Hermione hésita quelques instant et dit :  
  
« 20 ans ? »  
  
Kamui secoua la tête en levant la main.  
  
« 21 ? »  
  
Même réaction de la part du nouveau.  
  
« 22 ? »  
  
Kamui sourit en hochant la tête, Ron mourrait subitement d'envie d'avoir une conversation détaillé sur les filles avec le nouveau. Harry et Hermione semblaient surpris de l'âge de Kamui mais ils haussèrent les épaules avec un bel ensemble l'air de dire que ca n'avait aucune importance. Le dîner se termina et les élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir. Kamui fut installé dans le même dortoir que Harry, Ron et les autres. Ce qui sembla lui faire très plaisir. Puis sans gêne il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son t-shirt et son caleçon et se coucha, il s'excusa en disant que le voyage l'avait fatigué, souhaitait bonne nuit à tout le monde et ferma les rideaux de son lit.  
  
Qui peut se lever à trois heures du matin, se demanda Harry en entendant quelqu'un sortir d'un lit puis de la chambre. Il alluma discrètement sa baguette, il craignait qu'un de ses amis ne soit malade, et scruta la chambre, c'était Kamui qui venait de se lever. Harry se leva à son tour pour le suivre, il se demandais ce que faisait le nouveau et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur cette pensée :  
  
Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ? Je le connais pas depuis 8h ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours ? Bah ca doit être mon imagination.  
  
Malgré cette conclusion facile, il eut tout de même envie de vérifier si le nouveau se sentait bien. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la salle commune où le feu ronflait toujours, il entendit une bruit d'eau.  
  
Il prends une douche à trois heure du mat ? ? ? ?  
  
Ne voulant pas se montrer trop indiscret Harry ne rentra pas dans la salle de bain, mais attendit dans la salle commune. Une demi-heure plus tard Kamui sorti de la salle d'eau, et trouva Harry endormi dans un fauteuil. Il le regarda dormir quelques instant puis sourit d'un air attendri, doucement il le pris dans ses bras et remonta dans la chambre. Il posa Harry dans son lit, rabattit la couverture sur lui, ferma les rideaux du lit et sorti de nouveau de la chambre.  
  
Tiens je suis dans mon lit ? Comment je me suis retrouvé là ? J'ai du m'endormir et Kamui m'a remit au lit.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon que son frère avait porté dans son lit. Les autres occupants de la chambre se réveillèrent et le rituel du matin commença. Après bien des bâillements et des étirements, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle commune. Kamui était tranquillement assis à une table et lisait, il le va la tête en les entendants descendre et leur lança un joyeux « bonjour les gars, bien dormi ? » En disant cela il regarda fixement Harry en souriant, Harry lui rendis son sourire. Une fois tous lavés et habillés, ils descendirent manger. Kamui s'assit à coté de Harry et dit, toujours souriant :  
  
« J'espère que tu m'en veut pas pour cette nuit, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te laisser dormir. »  
  
Harry rougit un peu, et répondit :  
  
« Non, bien sur que non je t'en veut pas. J'aurais très mal dormi sur ce fauteuil, de toute façon. »  
  
Kamui lui passa un bras autour des épaules en riant. Harry eut une impression bizarre à ce contact, un mélange entre l'affection et la crainte, il n'avait jamais ressenti ca. Il aurait voulu analysé cette impression mais Kamui avait déjà retirer son bras et parlait Quidditch avec Ron. Le petit déjeuner fut assez joyeux, personne n'avait l'impression que Kamui était arrivé seulement la veille, il était sympa avec tout le monde. Rassurant les premières années en disant qu'il était aussi paumer qu'eux, discutant Quidditch et filles avec les ados, et parlant plus sérieusement avec les aînés. Tout le monde semblait sous le charme du nouveau venu. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, ce demandant ce qui pouvait poussé quelqu'un à prendre une douche à trois du matin. Kamui dut lui passer la main devant les yeux pour le ramener, il sourit en disant :  
  
« T'es dans la lune Harry ? Je te demandais quel cours on avait maintenant, Dumbledore à dit que je devais te demander pour ce que je savais pas, enfin vous demander »  
  
Dit-il en désignant Ron, Hermione et Harry, ce dernier rougit encore et répondit :  
  
« On a potion avec les Serpentards, tu va souffrir c'est une horreur ce prof. » Kamui afficha un air surpris et demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu dit ca ? Je connais Severus c'est vrai qu'il est pas toujours drôle mais de là à dire que c'est une horreur, y'a une marge. »  
  
Harry s'étrangla en entendant Kamui appeler Rogue par son prénom, Kamui lui tapa le dos en riant. Une fois calmer Harry le regarda et expliqua d'où venait leur aversion pour Rogue. Kamui ne put s'empêcher de rire et dit :  
  
« Rogue favorise sa maison c'est normal ca fait partie du jeu de l'école. C'est pas lui qui est anormal c'est McGonagall qui trouve que c'est puéril, ce qui n'est pas faux, mais c'est pas bien méchant. »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione réfléchirent à cela, en fait lors de leur première année McGonagall leur avait expliqué que remporté la coupe était un grand honneur mais c'était la seule à le dire, Rogue faisait toujours une petite grimace quand c'était Gryfondor qui gagnait mais rien de plus. Ils acquiescèrent en disant que Kamui avait peut-être raison. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cour, Kamui entra le premier et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue avec un grand sourire. Rogue le regarda arriver et dit :  
  
« Toujours aussi sur de toi Kamui. »  
  
Sur ce il lui serra la main en souriant, de tout les élèves présent seuls deux avaient déjà vu Rogue sourire franchement. Les autres restèrent abasourdis par ce spectacle, Rogue s'en rendit compte, replaça son masque méchant sur son visage et dit :  
  
« Asseyez-vous ! Vous aussi Mr Kamui. »  
  
Kamui retint un fou rire en entendant Rogue l'appeler ainsi et s'assit à coter de Harry, qui était toujours stupéfait par le spectacle. Rogue leur donna une potion étonnamment facile à faire et tous réussir, même Neville ce qui lui permit de recevoir, oh stupeur, des compliments de Rogue. La fin du cour sonna, Harry sorti suivit de Kamui, Ron et Hermione, mais à peine avait-il passer la porte qu'il s'effondra dans le couloir. La cause en était simple, Goyle avait « distraitement » laisser traîner son pieds en travers du chemin. Les Serpentards rirent, Kamui aida Harry à se relever, puis il se tourna vers Goyle, et le regarda dans les yeux. Goyle commença à reculer, c'était une chose que d'affronter Potter qui n'était ni très fort, ni très grand mais une autre d'entrer en conflit avec un mec de plus de 20 ans. Kamui leva doucement le poing, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix traînante dit :  
  
« Laisse le Kamui, il est idiot c'est tout. »  
  
Kamui resta figé quelques secondes et se retourna, Harry put voir un profond étonnement sur son visage suivit d'une joie toute aussi intense. D'une voix mal assurée Kamui dit :  
  
« Dra. Drago ? »  
  
Malefoy hocha la tête en souriant, à ce moment là Harry aurait jurer que Kamui allait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de dire :  
  
« Je suis content de te revoir Drago. »  
  
Drago sourit plus franchement, Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire réellement, et qu'en ce moment Malefoy ne semblait pas être ce petit connard de snob que Harry détestais. Rogue leur rappela qu'ils avaient encore cours, et tout les élèves partirent. 


	2. L'histoire

Kamui ne suivait pas tout les cours, certains lui étaient nécessaires, mais d'autres totalement inutile, il avait donc beaucoup plus d'heure de libre que les autres 5° année. Harry ne le revit que le soir, dans la salle commune. Sitôt qu'il le vit, il sut qu'il devait lui parler, que c'était important, il s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche, quand Kamui le dévisagea et dit :  
  
« Tu veut me parler Harry ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, se sentant complètement débile, et Kamui sourit, mais ce n'était pas le même sourire que d'habitude, celui-ci était infiniment triste. Harry plongea dans le regard du jeune homme et y lut la même tristesse avec en plus de l'affection. Curieusement il se sentit bouleversé de voir son ami comme ca, il s'arrêta sur cette pensée :  
  
Ami ? Peut-être? Non c'est pas « peut-être » là, c'est sur ! Bien sur que c'est mon ami, comment il pourrait ne pas l'être.  
  
Sans un mot de plus il montèrent dans leur dortoir. Harry s'assit sur son lit et Kamui bloqua la porte avec un sort. Harry le regarda, et décida de se lancer :  
  
« Kamui, ca va te sembler dingue mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. »  
  
Kamui hocha la tête apparemment pas surpris du tout. Harry continua :  
  
« Je sais que je peut te faire confiance, je le sent, mais il y a des choses que je comprends pas, comme heu je sais pas, mais par exemple pourquoi tu va prendre une douche en pleine nuit ? »  
  
Jamais il ne c'était senti aussi ridicule.  
  
C'était quoi cette question ? Tu veut pas en plus qu'il te dise quand il va aux chiottes non ?  
  
Kamui ne rigola pas, il regardait Harry avec une étrange intensité, soupira puis, sans un mot commença à enlever son t-shirt. Harry perdait pieds, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il allait faire une réflexion quand le t-shirt du jeune homme tomba par terre, révélant son torse. Il était musclé, très musclé même, agréablement bronzé, mais quelque chose gâchait ce tableau. Une énorme cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui partait du haut du pectoral gauche pour se perdre dans la ceinture du pantalon sur la hanche droite. Harry était stupéfait, il articula difficilement :  
  
« Comment tu t'es fait ca ? »  
  
Kamui s'assit à coter de Harry et murmura :  
  
« Pas comment Harry mais plutôt qui. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête il savait bien que cette cicatrice ne pouvait pas être un hasard, c'était une marque. La marque de ceux qui avait échappé au plus impardonnable des sortilèges, et il n'y avait normalement qu'une personne qui y avait échappé, et c'était lui. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de ce jeter dans les bras de Kamui pour lui dire, en pleurant à quel point il était désolé pour lui, mais il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu, les larmes et le réconfort viendrait plus tard, ou ne viendrait peut- être pas. D'une voix roque il demanda :  
  
« Qui t'a fait ca ? »  
  
Kamui le dévisagea, il avait l'air d'être vidé de toute joie, Harry se demanda comment cela pouvait être la même personne que le jeune homme dynamique et drôle avec qui il avait déjeuner. Kamui s'éclaircis la gorge et dit :  
  
« Harry je vais te raconter une histoire, promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin - Harry hocha la tête, alors Kamui commença- Il y a un peu plus de 22 ans, une jeune sorcière, très belle, tomba sous le charme d'un puissant sorcier, c'était un sorcier légendaire. Dans le monde entier son nom était connu, connu comme étant celui du mal incarné. Ne me demande pas pourquoi la jeune et belle sorcière tomba sous son charme, je l'ignore, toujours est-il que le sorcier voulait un fils, il voulait un héritier. Il mit tout en ?uvre pour que la jeune sorcière tombe enceinte et pendant sa grossesse il utilisa des sortilèges de magie noire pour que le pouvoir du bébé qu'elle portait soit sans comparaison. La jeune sorcière ne survécu pas à l'accouchement, sans doute à cause des sortilèges utilisé par le sorcier. Mais le sorcier s'en moquait, il avait cet héritier qu'il désirait plus que tout et comme il en avait fait quelqu'un de puissant il l'appela Kamui, en japonais ca veut dire « celui qui chasse l'autorité des dieux ». Le sorcier éleva son fils dans la tradition de la magie noire. Puis quand le petit garçon eut environ 8 ans son père parti pour une importante mission laissant son fils dans son repaire. Mais le petit garçon était puissant, comme son père l'avait voulu, aussi réussit-il à suivre son père dans cette mission. Le petit garçon savait que son père était méchant, mais c'était son père et il l'aimait quand même un peu. Mais cette nuit là, le petit garçon compris à quel point son père était mauvais, il compris que son père allait tuer des gens innocents, des gens qui vivaient heureux. Il voulu empêcher son père de faire ca, mais son père ne l'écouta pas, alors le petit garçon utilisa la magie, son père devint fou de rage et lança un sortilège de mort sur son propre fils. Mais le sorcier avait trop bien fait son travail, il avait rendu son fils trop puissant, et celui-ci ne mourut pas. Mais il ne put empêcher le massacre des gens, de cette « mission » seul un bébé survécu, un bébé spécial, un bébé qui avait retourné le pouvoir du sorcier contre lui et qui l'avait vaincu sans rien faire. Les fidèles du sorcier détruisirent alors la maison des gens innocents qui vivaient là, l'un d'eux remarqua que le fils de son maître n'était pas mort et il l'emmena chez lui. Le petit garçon trouva une famille là-bas, le fidèle de son père qui l'avait recueilli était méchant et sa femme ne valait pas mieux. Mais ils avaient un petit garçon, un bébé, et le fils du sorcier se pris d'affection pour ce bébé. Il décréta que c'était son petit frère. Quand le bébé grandit il devint un beau petit garçon, gentil, affectueux, et le fils du méchant sorcier ne put qu'aimer davantage ce petit frère qui était tout pour lui et dont il était le seul à s'occuper vraiment. Puis un jour alors que le fils du sorcier avait 16 ans, il se rendit compte que son « père adoptif » battait son petit frère. Il s'opposa à lui, et fut chassé de la maison. Il erra pendant 6 ans dans le monde, et puis un jour il voulu revoir l'Angleterre, il alla demander à un très grand et très gentil sorcier, si celui-ci l'acceptait dans son école. Il voulait devenir fort car quelques temps plus tôt il avait entendu une rumeur disant que son père n'était pas mort et qu'il cherchait à se venger du bébé qui l'avait détruit, et il ne le voulait pas. »  
  
Kamui c'était arrêter de parler, il pleurait, sans bruit des larmes coulaient de ses yeux mais aucun sanglots. Harry le regarda, il avait du mal à y croire, il murmura :  
  
« Quel était le nom du méchant sorcier ? »  
  
Kamui répondit d'une voix un peu briser :  
  
« Son nom était Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais tout le monde l'appelait Voldemort. »  
  
Harry passa un bras autour des épaules nues de Kamui et murmura :  
  
« Je vais te raconter la suite. Le jeune homme fut accepté dans l'école, il se retrouva dans la même classe que l'adolescent qu'était aujourd'hui le bébé. L'adolescent quand il le vit pour la première fois, sentit que ce jeune homme lui était proche, il sentit que ce jeune homme était quelqu'un de confiance, il sentit que ce jeune homme était son ami. L'adolescent trouva cela bizarre au début, mais en moins d'une journée il fut sur et certain que le jeune homme était son ami, et même un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il voulait comprendre, le jeune homme le sentit, et bien qu'il eut peur de la réaction de l'adolescent il lui raconta tout, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir, parce que lui aussi sentait que l'adolescent était son ami. Et quand l'adolescent entendit toute l'histoire du jeune homme et qu'il le vit pleurer il n'eut qu'une envie, prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le consoler parce que le jeune homme avait montrer qu'il était un véritable ami en racontant tout. »  
  
Harry pris Kamui dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Kamui pleurait vraiment à ce moment là, et Harry ressentit cette peine comme si c'était la sienne. Kamui se calma après un moment et regarda Harry et souriant et murmura :  
  
« Merci »  
  
Harry le serra plus fort dans ses bras, il voulait que Kamui comprenne que les remerciements n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il était son ami, son frère et que toujours il serait là pour lui. Kamui lui rendit son étreinte, puis ils se lâchèrent en même temps. Harry avait la tête remplit de questions, mais il hésitait à les poser, Kamui lui sourit en disant :  
  
« Pose toutes les questions que tu veut Harry je te dois bien ca et plus encore. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, et répondit :  
  
« Tu ne me dois rien Kamui, tu as tout fait pour nous protéger mes parents et moi, mais tu n'était qu'un enfant comment pourrais-je, ne serais ce qu'un instant, t'en vouloir ? »  
  
Kamui hocha pensivement la tête, pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, mais ce dernier le voyait autrement. Harry continua :  
  
« C'est plutôt moi qui te doit beaucoup, tu t'es dressé contre ton propre père pour défendre ma famille. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra remboursé cela. Arrête maintenant de te croire responsable de ca. Tu ne l'es pas ! Et même si certain te jugeront toujours sur la base de ton ascendance, moi je ne le ferrais jamais, tu es mon ami et c'est tout. »  
  
Kamui le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier, et dit :  
  
« D'accord Harry. Maintenant vas-y je répondrais à toutes tes questions, enfin sauf si tu me demande des choses intimes. »  
  
Kamui rit, très rapidement suivit de Harry. Une fois calmé Harry commença :  
  
« D'abord je voudrais être sur d'une chose, ton « père adoptif » c'est qui ?  
  
C'est, ou plutôt, c'était Lucius Malefoy. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux l'attitude de Drago face à Kamui et réciproquement. Malgré tout il demanda :  
  
« Donc c'est Malefoy ton petit frère. »  
  
Kamui paru choqué d'entendre Harry appeler Drago par son nom de famille, surtout qu'il sentit l'animosité de Harry envers Drago, mais il répondit ;  
  
« Si tu parle de Drago, oui c'est mon petit frère, et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point. »  
  
Harry lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Drago depuis la première année. Kamui ne reconnu pas son petit frère dans les actes de Drago et il dit :  
  
« Harry d'après ce que tu me dit, ce n'est pas Drago, c'est impossible. Tu as raison de l'appeler Malefoy, parce que ce n'est pas la même personne. »  
  
Harry était perplexe et cela ce lisait sur son visage, Kamui s'expliqua :  
  
« Comment dire ca ? Il y a deux personnes dans un même corps. Il y a Malefoy, qui est méchant, snob, tout ce que tu veut. Mais il y a aussi Drago, enfin je crois qu'il existe toujours, et lui il est gentil, tendre, timide, affectueux. Et ces deux personnes occupent le même corps. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait. Kamui continua :  
  
« Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me promette que ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait qu'il était maltraité par son père, reste entre nous. »  
  
Harry promis, en fait il ne voulais pas faire de mal à Malefoy, il le détestais mais la description qu'en avait fait Kamui et le sourire qu'il avait vu après le cour de potions, le poussait à revoir son jugement. Je n'ai jamais chercher à savoir s'il pouvait être différent, ce dit-il, et ce n'était pas une pensée très agréable, il c'était borné à ce que Malefoy montrait sans chercher plus loin. Kamui le tira de ses pensés en disant :  
  
« En parlant de lui je vais aller le voir, je veut savoir ce qu'il a subit pour changer à ce point. Mais si tu as encore des questions j'attendrais. »  
  
Harry le libéra, et Kamui, après avoir remis son t-shirt, sortit. Il alla directement voir Rogue, il ne savait ni où était le dortoir des Serpentards, ni comment y pénétrer. Rogue alla lui même chercher Drago, et ils furent bientôt sur les rives du lac évoquant leur souvenirs. 


	3. Le premier pas

Au bout d'un moment Kamui se lança :  
  
« Drago, pourquoi à tu autant changé ? J'ai discuté avec Harry et ce qu'il m'a dit ne correspond pas à mon petit frère. »  
  
Drago le regarda d'un air infiniment triste, Kamui ne l'avait vu comme ca qu'une seule fois, quand il avait découvert que Lucius le battait. Il sentit son c?ur se serrer et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago en disant :  
  
« Drago quoique tu puisse pensé, pour moi tu es toujours mon petit frère. Même si je doit reconnaître que tu es un homme maintenant. »  
  
Drago resta figé quelques secondes puis il se jeta dans les bras de Kamui en pleurant :  
  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué grand frère, tellement. Pourquoi tu n'était pas là pour me protéger ? »  
  
Kamui encaissa le choc, il était coupable de n'avoir rien tenter pour tirer Drago des griffes de son père. Il lui expliqua à mi-voix ce qui c'était passer à l'époque :  
  
« Quand j'ai découvert qu'il te battait, j'ai voulu intervenir, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, qui m'aurais cru ? N'oublie pas qui est mon père Drago, et puis j'était un gamin que pouvais-je faire contre un homme aussi influent que Lucius ? »  
  
Drago savait bien évidemment que Kamui n'avait rien pu faire, il ne lui en voulait pas mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit présent à ces moments là. Kamui demanda :  
  
« Drago, ton père est un être méprisable, et je sens les sortilège d'apparences dont tu t'entoure pour dissimuler les traces de coups. Mais je sent une souffrance bien plus grande en toi, en fait j'en ressent deux. Ne me laisse pas à l'écart je t'en supplie petit frère, je veut pouvoir te soutenir et même te défendre aujourd'hui. »  
  
Drago sanglotait toujours dans les bras de son frère, il tenta de lui révéler ce qu'il avait subit, mais les mots ne sortait pas. Kamui imagina le pire, priant toutes les puissances qu'il connaissait pour que cela soit faux. D'un ton doux il dit :  
  
« Drago, tu te souviens quand tu faisais des cauchemars étant petit ? - Drago hocha la tête- et tu te souviens ce qu'on faisait après pour que tu te rendorme ?  
  
Oui on ouvrait nos esprit, je te montrais mon cauchemar et tu me montrait comme le rendre drôle. - Kamui hocha la tête à son tour-  
  
Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un cauchemar et je ne peut pas le rendre drôle, mais je peut partager ta peine, ta douleur. Je peut, je veut te protéger petit frère. »  
  
Drago acquiesça, Kamui s'écarta un peu de lui, pris sa tête entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Drago ouvrit son esprit, ce que Kamui y vit dépassa ses pires cauchemars. Il chercha un peu plus loin, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour aider son petit frère, et il trouva. Il trouva une chose qui pourrait lui rendre son ancienne personnalité, quelque chose qui était plus puissant que tout les sortilège. Kamui rompit doucement le contact, laissant derrière lui une trace de son amour pour son petit frère. Il le prit farouchement dans ses bras et murmura d'une voix chargée de colère :  
  
« Je vais le tuer. »  
  
Il faillit partir immédiatement pour le manoir Malefoy, mais Drago, toujours en larmes, le retint en disant :  
  
« Non grand frère, fait pas ca il te tuera avant, il est redevenu un mangemort avec le retour de ton père et je veut pas te perdre. »  
  
Kamui le reprit dans ses bras, en murmurant :  
  
« Tu ne me perdra jamais petit frère, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. »  
  
Drago finit par se calmer, Kamui parla alors d'autre chose :  
  
« Drago tu sait ce que je voudrais ? Non. Mais si je peut faire quoi que ce soit pour toi je le ferrais. »  
  
Kamui sourit et dit :  
  
« J'aimerais que toi et Harry soyez enfin amis. Et je sait que tu le veut aussi, enfin d'après ce que j'ai vu tu voudrais plus qu'être juste son ami. »  
  
Drago rougit, il n'avait pas pensé que son frère pourrais voir ca dans son esprit. Kamui ne rit pas de la gêne de son petit frère il dit :  
  
« Drago tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes sentiments, je ne te dit pas d'aller lui avouer maintenant. Mais simplement de faire le premier pas, Harry n'est pas borné, et je sais qu'il regrette de ne pas être ton ami. »  
  
Drago demanda :  
  
« Il te l'a dit ? »  
  
Kamui secoua la tête :  
  
« Non mais n'oublie pas que lui et moi sommes lié je peut lire en lui et réciproquement.   
  
Tu lui a tout dit ?  
  
Oui tout, et il ne m'en veut pas, il dit que je ne suis pas responsable des actions de mon père »  
  
Drago sourit et dit d'un ton fier :  
  
« Tu croyais quoi ? Je tombe pas amoureux de n'importe qui. »  
  
Ils rirent tout les deux et rentrèrent au château.  
  
Kamui retourna au dortoir des Gryfondors, il était très tard, mais Harry l'attendait, à moitié endormi avachi sur un fauteuil. Kamui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'aujourd'hui il avait deux petits frères. Il tira doucement Harry de sa somnolence en murmurant :  
  
« Tu devrais aller te coucher Harry, t'es déjà à moitié endormi. »  
  
Harry se réveilla tout à fait en l'entendant et lui sourit en disant :  
  
« Je t'attendais. Ca c'est bien passé avec Drago ? »  
  
Kamui senti la colère la gagner à nouveau, décidément Lucius est vraiment une ordure, pensa-t-il. Puis, craignant que Harry ne pense que sa colère lui était destinée il lui sourit en hochant la tête. Harry avait senti l'éclat intérieur de son ami, mais il avait compris que cela ne lui était pas destiné. Il hésita à poursuivre, puis il se lança :  
  
« Kamui j'aimerais te parler de Drago.   
  
Tout ce que tu veut Harry. »  
  
Harry était gêner, il bredouilla :  
  
« Voilà je trouve que c'est dommage qu'on soit pas amis lui et moi. »  
  
Kamui sourit, ravi de l'entendre, même s'il le savait déjà, mais il ne voulait pas que son petit frère se sente acculé par la main tendue par Harry, aussi il lui dit :  
  
« Attends un peu, ma présence semble le faire changer, donc avec un peu de chance, il essaierait lui-même de se rapprocher de toi. »  
  
Harry acquiesça, et alla se coucher. Kamui resta encore quelques heures dans la salle commune lisant différents ouvrages, puis réalisant qu'il était près de 4h00 alla prendre sa douche. Même si Harry savait il ne voulait pas que les autres voient sa cicatrice. Il lança un sort de son cru, qui lui permettait de ne pas ressentir la fatigue, et attendit que les autres se lèvent.  
  
Ils avaient Soins aux créatures magiques ce matin, et Hagrid avait décidé de leur montrer un wyverne. Kamui en avait déjà vu dans ses voyages, et il expliqua à Harry, Hermione et Ron que les wyvernes pouvaient être aussi dangereux que les dragons, et même plus. En effet en plus de dents acérés les wyvernes disposait d'un dard empoisonné au bout de leur queue, ceci sans compter le fait qu'ils attaquaient en volant, et qu'ils étaient quasiment immunisé à toute forme de magie. Ils leur expliqua que le seul moyen de ne rien avoir à craindre d'un wyverne était de saisir la base de son dard, cela les rendaient dociles pendant environ 10 minutes. Quand ils sortirent de table, Kamui resta en arrière pour saluer son petit frère, et ils se rendirent ensemble en cours.  
  
Le wyverne était dans un enclos magique qui l'empêchait de s'envoler. Harry était contre la barrière avec Ron et Hermione pendant que Hagrid faisait son cours. Kamui quant à lui était un peu plus éloigné en compagnie de Drago, ce dernier ne voyait pas grand chose et s'approcha de la bête. Hagrid était en train d'expliquer que les wyvernes étaient des chasseurs aussi bien diurnes que nocturnes quand Hermione cria. Aussitôt tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'enclos, Harry était par terre apparemment sonné par une chute, et le wyverne s'approchait doucement semblant le trouver très appétissant. Kamui voulu courir pour sauver Harry, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il vit Drago se précipiter vers Harry et le tirer, tant bien que mal, vers l'extérieur de l'enclos. Le wyverne ne semblait pas très content de perde son repas, et il s'approcha rapidement des deux adolescents. Kamui voyait son petit frère tenter différents sorts, qui tous échouaient, il cria :  
  
« Drago il est immunisé, sort de là. »  
  
Mais le wyverne tournait autour d'eux bien décidé à ne pas les laissé sortir. Kamui rentra à son tour dans l'enclos, pendant que Hagrid faisait de même de l'autre coté. Le wyverne les vis tout deux et s'agita davantage, Kamui se rendit invisible, et s'approcha doucement de la queue de la bête. Hagrid quant à lui criait et faisait de grands gestes pour détourner son attention. Kamui attrapa vivement la base de l'aiguillon du monstre et ce dernier se calma subitement. Kamui redevint visible et aida Drago à sortir Harry de l'enclos. Hagrid leur demanda de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, car il semblait toujours sonné. Les deux frères obéirent et traînèrent Harry jusqu'au château. 


	4. Le coupable

« J'ai la tête qui va éclater. »  
  
Ce fut la première chose que dit Harry en sortant de son demi coma. Kamui et Drago étaient toujours à coté de son lit, Harry sourit à Kamui, qui en fut grandement soulagé, et resta stupéfait de voir Malefoy. Kamui lui raconta ce qui c'était passé, avant même que Harry ne pose la question :  
  
« Quelqu'un à du te poussé dans l'enclos et tu es mal tomber, le wyverne était bien décidé à faire de toi son repas quand Drago est entré et à essayer de te sortir de l'enclos. Sans lui tu serait blesser bien plus gravement, et peut-être même mort. » Harry se tourna vers Malefoy et dit :  
  
« Merci Malefoy. »  
  
Il s'en voulut immédiatement, J'aurais du l'appeler Drago, se dit-il. Mais Drago ne se formalisa pas et répondit doucement :  
  
« C'est normal Harry. »  
  
Harry ? Il m'a appeler Harry ? Kamui avait raison il fait le premier pas.  
  
Ne voulant pas être en reste il lui tendit la main en souriant . Drago la prit en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était mignon quand il sourit. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je dois encore être sous le choc. Et Kamui qui va encore deviner mes pensées, il va se faire des idées. ....Mais bordel c'est vrai qu'il est super mignon ? Encore ? Décidément il faut que je me calme moi. Pense à autre chose Harry ! Tiens il m'a toujours pas lâcher la main, il a la peau douce. Putain non. Changeons de sujet ! Tiens j'ai quoi comme cours cette après-midi ? Ah j'ai métamorphose, de l'autre coté de l'allée y'a Drago. Non oublie Drago ! Heu après métamorphose j'ai potions, c'est là que je l'ai vu sourire pour la première fois. Arrête Harry !  
  
Kamui retenait difficilement son hilarité, pour quelqu'un avec qui il était lié, Harry « criait » ses pensés et Kamui trouvait très amusant cet échange intérieur. Harry laissa échappé un soupir, et ce prétendit encore fatigué, Drago lui lâcha la main, et Harry se recoucha. Mrs Pomfresh chassa Kamui et Drago, le premier promis de revenir le vois s'il n'était pas sorti pour midi, et Drago mourait d'envie de ne pas le quitter du tout.  
  
Il m'a sourit. Il m'a serrer la main et il m'a remercier. Je rêve. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai vu dans cet enclos, si je retrouve celui qui l'a poussé, je le tue.  
  
Drago senti une main se poser sur son épaule, Kamui le regardais avec un grand sourire :  
  
« Tu vois, il suffisait de faire le premier pas. »  
  
Drago sourit à son tour en disant :  
  
« Une fois encore tu avais raison grand frère. -Il devint subitement sérieux- Qui l'a pousser à ton avis ? »  
  
Kamui le regarda vaguement gêner et dit :  
  
« Je n'ai aucune preuve, que des soupçons, mais ca m'étonnerais pas que ce soit un de tes deux acolytes. »  
  
Drago hocha pensivement la tête, il y avait penser aussi évidemment mais il avait espérer que ce ne soit pas ca. Pas pour Crabbe et Goyle, mais pour lui-même, car ses deux chiens de garde ne manqueraient pas de lui dire avec fierté qu'ils avaient failli tuer Potter, et il devrait les dénoncer et cela reviendrait aux oreilles de son père. Il soupira intérieurement, de toute façon le fait qu'il est sauvé Harry reviendrait aux oreilles de son père.  
  
Furieux contre celui ou celle qui avait poussé Harry, il rejoignit le cour suivant, métamorphose. Kamui et lui arrivèrent alors que le cours avait déjà commencé, en les voyant, McGonagall sourit et dit :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, Mr Kamui, Hagrid n'y a pas pensé sur le coup, mais votre attitude mérite des félicitations, 20 points pour Gryfondor et 30 pour Serpentard. Mr Malefoy je salue votre courage. »  
  
Drago sourit, c'était rare que McGonagall le félicite ou soit juste sympathique avec lui, donc il profitais de ses bonnes dispositions au maximum. Il s'assit à coté de Goyle, ce dernier lui chuchota :  
  
« Pourquoi tu t'en ai mêler, j'avais presque réussi à nous débarrassé de lui. » Drago sentit la colère l'envahir.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le tue tout de suite ? Je le balance à McGonagall ? Ou bien j'attends et je le balance directement à Dumbledore et je le tue après ? Oui je vais attendre pour l'instant je me calme et je ne dit rien.  
  
Drago ne répondit donc pas à Goyle, qui fut convaincu que Malefoy regrettait son geste. A la fin du cours Drago couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Kamui le vit et devina ce qu'il faisait, il pria intérieurement que cela ne le mette pas trop en danger. En arrivant devant la gargouille, Drago fut arrêter par Rogue :  
  
« Mr Malefoy j'ai appris votre geste de ce matin, je suis fier de vous, vous avez montrer un grand courage en aidant votre ennemi. »  
  
Drago faillit lui crier que Harry n'était pas son ennemi, ou tout du moins n'était PLUS son ennemi, mais il se retint et demanda à voir le directeur. Rogue prononça le mot de passe et Drago se précipita dans le bureau sans frapper. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et sourit à Drago en disant :  
  
« Ah le héros du jour. Félicitations Mr Malefoy, je vois que vous avez fini par laisser parler votre c?ur. »  
  
Drago resta bouche bée un moment.  
  
Décidément il sait tout.  
  
Puis il rougit et enfin parla :  
  
« Mr le directeur, je sais qui a poussé Harry, heu Potter, non Harry. Oh merde, enfin bon c'est Goyle. »  
  
Dumbledore se retenait de rire, il trouvait l'attitude de Drago hilarante, dissimulant mal son amusement il répondit :  
  
« Je vous remercie de m'avertir, Mr Malefoy, je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires. »  
  
Drago soupira, soulagé de pouvoir quitter ce bureau. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Dumbledore l'appela :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, verriez vous un inconvénient à remettre le choixpeau ? »  
  
Drago se retourna, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.  
  
Remettre le choixpeau ? Ca c'est jamais fait. Il croit quoi ? Que je vais me retrouver à Gryfondor..Putain ce serait nickel, plus de Crabbe, plus de Goyle, qui de toute façon va pas faire long feu, et plus de glu (Parkinson). Et surtout je serais avec Harry. Evidement que je vais le remettre son putain de truc.  
  
D'un ton qu'il voulait posé, mais qui tremblait d'excitation, il répondit par l'affirmative. Dumbledore sourit franchement et le libéra. Drago couru à la grande salle pour vérifier si Harry y était, mais il eut beau chercher il ne le vit nul part, de même que Kamui, Weasley et Granger. Il reparti en courant vers l'infirmerie, et s'arrêta net à la porte.  
  
Je fais quoi là ? Faut pas que j'en fasse trop non plus il va se douter de quelques chose. Doucement Drake hein pas de précipitation, mais bon je crève d'envie de le voir, et puis je l'ai sauvé ce matin c'est normal que je m'informe de son état. Aller respire un coup Drake et rentre.  
  
Il passe posément la porte, se retenant de ne pas courir jusqu'au lit où était Harry. Autour du dit lit il vit les trois personnes qui manquaient au déjeuner. Autant la présence de son frère ne le dérangeais pas, autant la présence de la belette et de miss « première de la classe » l'énervèrent profondément, mais ils savaient que s'ils étaient là c'était parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour Harry. Ce dernier point leur permis, à leur insu, d'avoir la reconnaissance d'un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.  
  
Harry était sur son lit assurant ses amis qu'il allait mieux et qu'il sortirais sans doute ce soir ou demain. En fait il n'avait pas envie de sortir, l'infirmerie était le seul endroit où il pouvait à la fois dormir et voir Drago, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de ne plus pouvoir le voir seul à seul, ou presque. Il voulait que Drago vienne le voir.  
  
Mais il ne viendra sûrement pas, il en a fait déjà beaucoup pour moi, je peut pas trop lui en demander. Mais putain il me manque c'est horrible, heureusement que j'avais cette potion de sommeil sinon j'aurais passer mon temps à chialer en attendant son retour. Tiens y'a quelqu'un qui est entré, c'est qui ? c'est peut-être lui, mais je vois rien avec Ron devant moi. Bouge Ron si ca se trouve c'est lui. Et merde j'avais oublier que Kamui lisait en moi comme moi en lui, il va encore ce faire des idées. Enfin des idées, c'est plus des idées maintenant. Putain Harry arrête ca tout de suite. 


	5. Premier contact

Drago arriva près du lit, et il sentit son c?ur se serrer, Harry semblait malheureux et c'était insupportable pour lui de le voir comme ca. Ron se retourna en l'entendant soupirer, Drago le dévisagea et pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, aucun des deux ne lut la moindre animosité dans le regard de l'autre. Ron lui sourit faiblement, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce type qu'il détestait depuis 5 ans, avait le matin même risqué sa vie pour sauver son meilleur ami, et c'était pas le genre de truc qu'on efface en claquant des doigts. Kamui sourit franchement à Drago, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Hermione, qui avait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments de Malefoy pour Harry, lui sourit tout aussi franchement. Sans un mot elle attrapa Ron par le bras et le tira à sa suite hors de l'infirmerie. Kamui hocha la tête.  
  
Décidément cette petite est d'une intelligence diabolique.  
  
Il salua Harry et sortit. Harry regarda Drago, et dit :  
  
« Mal. heu Drago je tient à te remercier encore une fois pour m'avoir sauver la vie. »  
  
Drago lui sourit tristement.  
  
Je suis sur qu'il ne me voit que comme un ami, et encore un ami potentiel. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sais !  
  
Drago s'assit à coté du lit et dit d'une voix triste :  
  
« Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose. Si par malheur, cela te gêne, je ne te demande qu'une chose, promet moi que cela restera entre nous deux. Enfin nous trois puisque mon frère et toi êtes liés. Et que toute façon il le sait »  
  
Harry lui jura solennellement que cela resterais entre eux.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Il semble si malheureux je supporte pas de le voir comme ca. Putain j'ai qu'une envie c'est le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, enfin le consoler d'abord et après. Arrête tout de suite Harry !   
  
Drago pris une grande inspiration :  
  
« Voilà, ca va te sembler fou, mais je...je... -il inspira une nouvelle fois, ferma les yeux et continua - je t'aime Harry. »  
  
Harry resta stupéfait.  
  
J'ai du mal entendre. Oui c'est ca j'ai mal entendu ou je rêve, oui j'ai dit je rêve et pas je fait un cauchemar ! J'ai beau secoué la tête je me réveille pas, donc c'est la réalité, et je sais très bien que j'ai pas de problème d'audition. Putain ce serais tellement plus simple si je le détestais encore, ou si je l'aimais moi aussi, mais je sais même pas ce que je ressent pour lui, enfin si je le désire j'ai envie de le prendre là, maintenant. Mais j'ai pas le droit, tant que je serais pas sur j'ai vraiment pas le droit.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge et d'un ton calme et doux répondit enfin :  
  
« Drago, je te dirais pas que je t'aime, parce que je sais pas. Ecoute, je veut être franc avec toi, j'ai envie de toi, mais tant que je ne serais pas sur de mes sentiments je ne te toucherais pas, parce que je veut pas te faire du mal. Je suis désolé. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol.  
  
J'aurais cru que ca serais pire que ca. Alors comme ca il a envie de moi ? C'est déjà pas mal, mais évidemment il est trop noble pour profiter de la situation, si j'était sur que ca donnerais quelque chose je lui sauterais dessus, mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal après, de lui en vouloir. En plus il veut me protéger avec un peu de chance c'est des bases pour un sentiment plus profond.  
  
Drago releva la tête, et Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer, ses yeux étaient empli de larmes. Doucement il attira le blond à lui et le serra dans ses bras en disant : « Drago, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te faire du mal. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête doucement, et se laissa aller.  
  
J'ai tellement envie de me confier à lui, de tout lui dire. Mais je veut pas l'accabler du poids de ma triste vie.  
  
« Tu ne m'accable pas, je veut te protéger, je veut pouvoir soulager tes peines et tes souffrances. »  
  
Drago ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il voulait tout lui dire, il ne voulait pas avoir de secret pour lui, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donné. Il se serra contre Harry et commença à parler :  
  
« Tu connais mon père ! Et pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce que tu en pense, et tu as raison c'est un salaud. Encore plus que tu ne peut l'imaginer. Je le hait et je le crains plus que tout, je préférerais cent fois me retrouver en face de Voldemort qu'en face de mon père quand il décide de me faire subir ses humeurs. Je suppose qu'il n'est difficile pour personne de l'imaginer violent, je peut te dire que c'est bien en-dessous de la vérité. Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis évanoui suite aux « corrections » qu'il m'a fait subir. Peut-être, un jour, aurais-je la force de t'en montrer les séquelles. Mais ce que personne ne voit, c'est le détraqué sexuel qu'il est. »  
  
Harry serra Drago le plus fort qu'il pouvait sans lui faire mal, il avait compris et redoutait d'entendre ces mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas arrêter Drago, ses aveux étaient un moyen d'exorciser ses peurs et il voulait au moins lui donner cela. Drago parlait d'un tond froid, mais Harry sentit la détresse, l'appel à l'aide silencieux derrière cette façade.  
  
« Je ne peut même plus compter le nombre fois où il m'a fait subir ses ardeurs, et il n'était pas le seul, un de ses grands plaisir était de convier certains de ses amis à me « témoigner leurs affections ». Ni le nombre de fois, ni le nombre de ses amis, je ne peut compter aucun des deux et je ne le veut pas. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte, comment après cela pourrais-je être digne de toi, toi tellement pur, tellement beau, tellement parfait. »  
  
Le masque craqua et Drago recommença à pleurer, Harry ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, mais il savait que ce chagrin la était infiniment profond et douloureux. Il murmura des paroles apaisantes, il voulait le guérir, mais il ne pouvait qu'essayer de lui faire oublier. Il ne pensais pas que le mépris et la haine qu'il portait à Lucius Malefoy pouvait s'accentuer, mais il se trompait, il sut que la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait il le tuerais. Harry ne voulut pas Drago pense que ses révélations le rendait indigne de lui, doucement il murmura :  
  
« Drago, je ne crois pas que tu puisse un jour faire quoi que ce soit qui te rende « indigne de moi ». C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas digne de toi, tu me parle amour je te réponds sexe, super chaleureux tu trouve pas? »  
  
Drago rit à cette dernière remarque, et il remercia Harry pour cela.  
  
Décidément, il est trop....trop tout, trop parfait. Il est arrivé à me faire rire, vraiment rire, alors que personne n'y était jamais arriver avant, enfin à part Kamui. Et il est tellement honnête, trop d'ailleurs, putain j'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse au moins. Mais non, pas son genre, trop noble. Tu fait chier Harry ! Non tu fait pas chier, t'es trop gentil c'est tout. J'aurais pas du lui raconter tout ca, déjà qu'il voulait pas me toucher mais maintenant, pff même plus la peine d'y penser il aura trop peur de rappeler mes mauvais souvenir. Bon je fais quoi moi ? J'essaye de le séduire pour qu'enfin il se dise à lui même, et qu'il me le dise aussi d'ailleurs ca gâche rien, qu'il m'aime.. Je vais peut-être un peu trop vite là. Ou alors je me désespère et je finit par sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour tenter une feinte de Wronski, sans balai évidemment. Non il pleurerais et je veut pas le voir pleurer, enfin je le verrais plus mais je saurais.  
  
Harry était rester silencieux pendant le long monologue intérieur de Drago, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage. D'une voix timide il demanda :  
  
« Drago pourquoi....pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne ? Je veut dire quelqu'un qui l'aurait obliger à s'arrêter. »  
  
Drago lui sourit tristement.  
  
Décidément qu'est-ce qu'il peut être naïf ! Mais j'adore.  
  
« Tout simplement parce que les nombreuses personne que mon cher père conviaient à ce genre de « soirée » sont tous des gens importants ou influents. »  
  
Harry, hocha pensivement la tête et dit :  
  
« Drago est-ce que tu me fait confiance ? »  
  
Le jeune homme blond le regarda surpris :  
  
« Bien sur, quand je te dit que je t'aime c'est pas des paroles en l'air et l'amour nécessite de la confiance.   
  
Oui bien sur excuse moi. »  
  
Rahhh qu'il est craquant, avec cette petite mou de petit garçon qui vient de faire une bêtise je craque.  
  
Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et doucement il pris possession des lèvres de son ami. Ce fut un baiser bref presque un effleurement, et Harry crut pendant une seconde avoir rêver. Drago était gêner de son emportement, et il baissa la tête en rougissant. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et murmura :  
  
« Tu ne doit pas en avoir honte Drago, j'ai aimer et je ne t'en veut absolument pas. Je voudrais juste que tu ne le fasse pas tout le temps, sinon Rogue va dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. »  
  
Drago releva la tête et lui sourit.  
  
J'en revient pas, ce type est trop bien pour moi, je suis sur que si je lui avait arracher ses fringues pour voir ce qui ce cache dessous, et en profiter il ne ce serait même pas énerver. Mais bon vu que même moi je peut me tromper on va éviter, voilà sage couché ! parce que sinon il va finir par remarquer que c'est pas ma baguette qui pointe dans mon jean. 


	6. L'aveu publique

« Heu pour en revenir à ce que je disais. - poursuivis Harry- Je veut te protéger et te venger ! Donc je vais t'emmener voir Dumbledore - Drago avait ouvert la bouche pour refuser, mais Harry lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres- je sais que tu as peur, et honte, et d'autre sentiments que je en peut pas imaginer. Mais si tu ne dit il recommenceras, et ca je ne le veut pas ! »  
  
La fin était dite sur un ton d'autorité que Drago ne lui avait jamais entendu, il compris alors.  
  
Il ne s'en rends pas compte évidemment, mais on s'enflamme pas comme ca pour quelqu'un qu'on ne fait que désirer. Il aurait pu le faire s'il ne me désirait pas, ca aurait été la réaction normal d'un ami, un véritable ami. Mais le mélange des deux ca a un nom.  
  
Infiniment heureux de ses conclusions, il se rendit compte que s'il y avait UN moment pour vider son sac et faire tomber son père c'était maintenant, il avait retrouvé Kamui, et Harry voulait le protéger à tout prix. Il murmura :  
  
« D'accord mais je veut que tu vienne avec moi. Je veut pas le voir seul, je veut te sentir près de moi quand je lui dirais et que je verrais le dégoût sur son visage. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa sur le front, sans vraiment pensé à ce qu'il faisait, et dit :  
  
« Bien sur que je vient, mais tu préférerais peut-être que ce soit Kamui ? Et puis laisse moi te dire un truc, le dégoût que tu lira il te sera pas destiné, c'est ton putain de connard de père qui le dégoûteras comme il me dégoûte. »  
  
Drago soupira de soulagement, il avait craint que Harry refuse de l'accompagner, il lui dit que Kamui devait évidemment venir mais qu'il avait plus besoin de lui que de Kamui. Harry sourit en l'entendant, puis il relâcha son étreinte et se leva. Drago aurait voulu rester, pas par voyeurisme, enfin si un peu aussi, mais surtout parce que dès que Harry l'avait lâcher il avait manquer de fondre en larmes. Il se tança intérieurement et sorti pour attendre qu'il se change. Kamui était dans le couloir, et il avait compris ce qui c'était passé, Harry lui avait communiquer ses émotions avec force, de là à comprendre ce qu'il ce disaient, tout les deux il n'y avait qu'un pas. Kamui savait pertinemment, que mille étreintes qu'il donnerais à Drago n'en vaudrait jamais une de Harry à ses yeux, malgré cela il pris son frère dans ses bras. Harry les rejoignit rapidement, il prit la main de Drago et ils se rendirent tout droit au bureau de Dumbledore. Drago prononça le mot de passe, et ils grimpèrent jusqu'à l'antre du directeur. Kamui frappa et attendit la permission de rentrer, mais au lieu de cela, Dumbledore vint leur ouvrir. C'était très inhabituel de la part du directeur, et très loin d'être indispensable. Dumbledore leur sourit et s'expliqua :  
  
« Quand trois de mes élèves viennent me voir ensemble, que deux d'entre ont passer les cinq dernière années à se livrer une guerre ouverte et qu'ils sont en ce moment à se tenir la main, je m'interroge et j'ouvre. »  
  
Les trois élèves sourirent, Drago et Harry plus tristement que Kamui. Dumbledore le vit, comme il vit les sillons de larmes sur les joues de Drago et comme il vit les tremblements de la main de ce dernier, qui était niché dans celle de Harry. Lui qui d'habitude savait tout, ou pas loin, il devait reconnaître que là il était perdu.  
  
Ca me fait pas de mal, à force j'aurais fini par me croire infaillible.  
  
Il les invita à entrer et leur proposa à boire, Harry et Drago acceptèrent une tasse de thé, pendant que Kamui se décidait pour un petit whisky. Dumbledore ne posa pas de questions, il savait qu'il devait attendre que Drago parle de lui-même. Pendant un moment ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis Drago se lança :  
  
« Professeur vous devez certainement vous demande ce que nous faisons ici.   
  
Effectivement Drago je me le demande, mais si tu ne veut rien dire je ne te forcerais pas. -Drago sourit en pensant que c'était quelqu'un de bien, puis il reprit-  
  
Si je suis là, c'est pour vous demander votre aide. »  
  
Dumbledore savait pertinemment que Drago n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, et cela l'inquiéta d'un ton doux il lui dit :  
  
« Je ne demande qu'a t'aider Drago. »  
  
Alors Drago parla, longtemps, il détailla les coups, les humiliations et les souillures qu'il avait endurer depuis son enfance. Il parla pendant près d'une heure ne laissant rien dans l'ombre, quand enfin il se tut. Harry regarda Dumbledore, et il fut surpris de voir à quel point ce sorcier si puissant semblait vieux à ce moment là. Dumbledore ne cria pas de rage contre Lucius, d'un ton calme et posé il dit :  
  
« Drago, je vais faire le nécessaire, et si, par malheur, il échappait à la justice je te promet sur ma vie, que je l'empêcherais de te refaire du mal. »  
  
Drago pleurait silencieusement, et Kamui faillit le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint et ce fut Harry qui le consola. Dumbledore attendit un moment que Drago se calme, puis il continua :  
  
« Drago, puisque tu es là je voudrais que tu mette le choixpeau. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais dans un des appartement du château, et j'espère que Harry voudra bien y rester avec toi pendant quelque temps. »  
  
Il lança un regard appuyé à Harry en disant cela, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le pousse, et il répondit :  
  
« Je me ferrais un plaisir de lui tenir compagnie et de le protéger professeur vous pouvez compter sur moi. »  
  
Drago se serra contre lui encore un moment puis il dit d'une voix brisée :  
  
« Finissons en rapidement professeur je vous en supplie. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et d'un coup de baguette il fit se poser le choixpeau sur la tête de Drago. A peine celui-ci avait-il effleurer sa tête qu'il cria :  
  
« Gryfondor. » 


	7. Enfin !

Ca faisait maintenant deux jours, et deux nuits que Harry et Drago étaient dans l'appartement que Dumbledore leur avait allouer. Kamui passait les voir tout les matins avant d'aller en cours, les deux garçons étant excusés, et le tout les soirs pour leur donner des nouvelles du procès de Lucius. Drago s'était longuement excusé auprès de Harry et ceci pour plusieurs raisons. Il pensait tout d'abord que Harry avait mieux à faire de veiller sur lui nuit et jour, et surtout parce qu'il avait supplié Harry de ne pas permettre à Ron et Hermione de venir les voir. Harry bien entendu comprenait parfaitement que Drago n'ai pas envie de les voir et n'avait cesser de lui répéter. Pour ce qui était du fait de veiller sur lui, Harry en ressentait un très fort contentement, il voulait plus que tout le protéger et le consoler, alors passer ses journées et ses nuits à cela le comblait. Harry se rappela la première nuit dans l'appartement.  
  
flash-back  
  
Harry dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, quand une main lui secoua l'épaule. Emergeant difficilement du monde des rêves, il vit un Drago, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, en larmes qui demandais d'une petite voix :  
  
« Je peut dormir avec toi ? »  
  
Harry avait hésiter un moment, bien sur il voulait consoler Drago, mais bon le sentir près de lui comme ca, à moitié nu en plus, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Devant l'air misérable de son ami il accepta tout de même. Et donc depuis deux jours, il prenait une très, très, très longue douche glacée chaque matin.  
  
Fin du flash-back.  
  
Harry était tranquillement assis à la table du salon, regardant Drago en train de lire. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était.  
  
Je récapitule encore une fois. J'ai envie de lui ! Ca Ok, j'ai envie de le protéger, et de le venger ! Ca Ok, enfin non pas ok c'est pas j'ai envie c'est plutôt j'ai qu'une envie. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de me lever et de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de.. Arrête Harry ou tu va encore être bon pour une douche froide. Donc : envie de lui, envie de le protéger, de le consoler, de le venger. Pff pourquoi ca peut pas être simple ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Oui mais comment ? comme un ami ? un frère ? un amant ? (rayer la mention inutile). Y A PAS DE MENTION INUTILE C'EST CA LE PROBLEME !........En fait quel problème ? Je l'aime c'est tout.  
  
Un grand sourire lui mangea le visage, il toussa pour faire sortir Drago de sa lecture, le blond le dévisagea, curieux. Harry se leva et se mit derrière la chaise de son ami, il lui passa tendrement les bras autour du cou, se pencha vers son oreille et dit :  
  
« Drago, j'ai mit le temps mais j'ai enfin trouver la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis un moment. Drago je t'aime. »  
  
Drago le dévisagea, surpris, il avait compris bien avant son ami, mais il croyait rêver. D'une voix brisé d'émotions il dit doucement :  
  
« Je rêve ? »  
  
Harry se mit devant lui, se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement :  
  
« Ca te suffit comme preuve ? »  
  
Drago le serra dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, en disant :  
  
« Oh Harry je t'aime. »  
  
Harry le rendit son étreinte, Drago se leva et l'embrassa passionnément. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, sans qu'ils le remarquent, révélant un Kamui arborant un grand sourire. D'une voix forte pour se faire remarquer il dit :  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent en rougissant. Kamui rit et les félicita sincèrement. Puis il prit une mine plus grave et dit :  
  
« Je dois vous parler, à tout les deux, j'ai des nouvelles, et pas des meilleures. -Drago gémit de peur en l'entendant, Harry le serra farouchement contre lui - Je viens de voir Dumbledore, Lucius à renier Drago, ce qui accessoirement fait de moi son tuteur légal, et il demande le droit du sang, qu'on ne peut évidemment pas lui refuser. »  
  
Drago commença à pleurer, Harry ne réagit pas, il ignorait ce qu'était le « droit du sang », Kamui lui expliqua :  
  
« Le « droit du sang » est une ancienne coutume qui permet à celui qui est accusé d'affronter son accusateur en duel. Mais on ne peut le faire avec des membres de sa famille c'est pour cela qu'il l'a renier. Mais si l'accusateur le veut, son conjoint peut combattre à sa place.»  
  
Disant cela il regarda Harry avec insistance, Harry hocha la tête, il avait compris mais il ne savait pas s'il devait faire cela. Il se plongea dans ses pensées.  
  
Je fais quoi là ? Bon ok je veut le protéger et tout (je refais pas la liste je la connais par c?ur). Mais de là à l'épouser.... L'épouser ? Pouvoir prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...être avec lui tout le temps ou presque.... pouvoir le consoler, l'aimer tout ce que fait un couple............putain mais oui, j'en crève d'envie.  
  
Doucement Harry se détacha de Drago, qui c'était un peu calmer, et s'agenouilla devant lui :  
  
« Drago, je ne veut pas que tu pense que je vais faire ca juste pour ce duel, ce que je vais te demander est sincère, quand je dit que je t'aime c'est vrai. -Drago hocha la tête, il ne comprenait pas tout.- Drago Lucius Malefoy voulez-vous m'épouser ? »  
  
Drago resta figé un moment.  
  
Il vient de me demander QUOI ? Je rêve, tout ca n'est qu'un rêve, c'est pas possible. Y'a deux minutes il me dit qu'il m'aime et maintenant il veut m'épouser ? ? ? Putain quand il est sur de quelque chose lui... Bon c'est pas tout ca mais je réponds quoi moi ? Pff même pas besoin de demander.  
  
Drago sourit à Harry et prononça ce mot de trois lettres que Harry attendait : « Oui, oui de tout mon c?ur je le veut. »  
  
Harry sourit, se releva et embrassa son futur époux avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Kamui était aux anges, et il essuya discrètement ses yeux. Puis il les pris chacun à son tour dans ses bras en les félicitant chaleureusement. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître deux bagues, chacune représentait un lion, mais l'un des lions avait des yeux verts, et l'autre des yeux bleu/gris. Les bagues flottaient entre les deux jeunes gens, Kamui dit :  
  
« Ce sont des bagues de fiançailles, comme je suis le frère de Drago, et maintenant son tuteur, c'est à moi de vous les donner. »  
  
Harry prit la bague aux yeux vert et la passa doucement au doigt de Drago, qui fit de même pour Harry avec celle aux yeux bleu/gris. Kamui parla :  
  
« Ces anneaux vous lient l'un à l'autre, grâce à eux vous pourrez rejoindre l'autre, où qu'il soit. »  
  
Drago embrassa Harry fougueusement, pendant que Kamui continuais à parler :  
  
« En tant que tuteur de Drago, je dois me charger de l'organisation, je voudrais savoir qui vous voulez pour vous marier ? »  
  
Harry et Drago avait mit fin à leur exercice de respiration artificielle, et s'interrogèrent du regard, Harry demanda :  
  
« Toi tu peut le faire ? »  
  
Kamui hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui, enfin je pourrais, mais je dois normalement emmener Drago devant l'officiant. Et pour répondre à la question informulé, il faut un sorcier assez puissant pour officier. Dumbledore serait parfait je pense. »  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête au même moment. Kamui sourit :  
  
« Je suis sur qu'il acceptera, bon les témoins, un pour chaque. »  
  
Immédiatement Harry répondit :  
  
« Ron. »  
  
Et Drago  
  
« Toi. »  
  
Kamui hocha la tête satisfait, puis il continua :  
  
« Je suppose que vous voulez le faire ici. »  
  
Les futurs mariés acquiescèrent, et l'organisateur continua :  
  
« Le menu, je vous laisse le faire, les elfes de maison peuvent tout faire, et ne regarder pas à la dépense. Bon pour ce qui est des invités, c'est à vous de décider. » Après avoir obtenue la réponse à encore quelques questions Kamui parti non sans avoir préciser que leur fiançailles suffisait pour le « droit du sang ». Les deux jeunes gens avaient répondus que même si cela suffisait il voulait se marier au plus vite, même si le duel avait déjà eu lieu.  
  
Kamui ne fut pas très présent pendant quelques jours, trop occupé à organisé le mariage de son frère et de Harry. Harry lui s'entraînait pour le duel, avec l'aimable collaboration de tout les professeurs, et surtout celle de Rogue. Ce dernier pensait en effet, que l'animosité existante entre lui et Harry empêcherait ce dernier de se retenir, et que donc il serait plus efficace, ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort. En quelques jours Harry appris de nombreux sorts, il triompha de Rogue, de Flitwick et de McGonagall. Tous furent abasourdit par ses progrès, on avait jamais vu un élève aussi doué, pas même James ou Tom, qui étaient pourtant des références à ce niveau. Peu après la victoire contre McGonagall, Dumbledore vint les voir à l'appartement. Il commença par les féliciter pour le mariage, puis regardant Harry, il dit :  
  
« Harry le duel aura lieu dans une semaine, je voudrais que tu ne fasse pas trop d'efforts pendant trois jours, puis que tu vienne me trouver. Il est temps que nous nous affrontions. »  
  
Harry crut un moment que Dumbledore le taquinait, qu'il n'était absolument pas sérieux, mais en voyant son regard il compris que le vieux sorcier était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il hocha doucement la tête, avalant péniblement sa salive. Le duel contre Lucius, il l'attendait avec impatience, mais il n'était absolument pas presser d'affronter Dumbledore, même dans une joute amicale. Une fois le directeur parti Drago lui sauta au coup en disant :   
  
« Et bien ca c'est un honneur mon amour. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot, il était excessivement mal à l'aise. Lever sa baguette contre Dumbledore, la simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Drago vit l'air anxieux de son futur époux, et l'embrassa en disant :  
  
« Tes scrupules sont tout à ton honneur mon amour, mais ce n'est qu'un entraînement, et même si tu es diablement puissant je ne pense pas que tu puisse lui faire du mal. »  
  
Harry profita de ses mots, pour prendre un ton faussement vexer :  
  
« Dites moi Mr Drago, et pourquoi je en pourrait pas le blesser ? »  
  
Drago entra dans son jeu et dit :  
  
« Parce que Mr Harry, vous ne savez pas manipuler une baguette. La preuve j'attends toujours une démonstration. »  
  
Harry sourit, et dit d'une voix douce, laissant complètement tomber leur jeu :  
  
« Mon amour, nous en avons déjà parler, et je ne veut pas que nous fassions cela avant le duel, je sais que ce sera purement symbolique, mais j'en ai besoin. »  
  
Harry avait en effet décider d'attendre d'avoir affronter, et vaincu, Lucius pour faire plus que dormir avec Drago. Drago hocha la tête et s'excusa d'avoir parler sans réfléchir, Harry l'embrassa et répondit :  
  
« J'adore quand tu me fait des excuses. »  
  
Drago ne put se résoudre à ne pas relancer le jeu, sur des bases plus sures : « Ben profites-en parce que, comme je suis parfait tu n'en entendra pas souvent. » Harry prit un air outré, totalement feint :  
  
« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi humble Drago !   
  
L'humilité n'a rien à voir là dedans, ca s'appelle une vérité fondamentale. Et je te signale Harry que.. »  
  
Harry avait capturer sa bouche, et en entreprenait une exploration détaillé avec sa langue. Drago lui rendit la pareille en soupirant de contentement.  
  
Les trois jours passèrent vite, trop vite au goût de Harry, il regarda sa montre, en platine incrustée d'émeraudes, un cadeau de Drago, 19h00. Harry pensa, espéra que Dumbledore, avait renoncer, oublier, ou avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Mais la porte s'ouvrit devant le directeur. Harry soupira, alors que Dumbledore souriait. Le jeune homme brun se leva, sous le regard attristé de Drago, qui n'était pas content du tout qu'on force son futur époux à combattre le plus puissant sorcier de l'époque. Dumbledore vit le malaise de Harry et dit :  
  
« Harry ce n'est qu'un entraînement, tu sait bien que je ne te ferrais jamais de mal. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Je sais que vous faites ca pour nous aider, mais je...je répugne à vous affronter, pour tout vous dire l'idée même me donne la nausée. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit, touché que Harry soit aussi affecté et dit :  
  
« Harry, j'apprécie que tu es autant de scrupule, mais disons que je te demande ca comme un service, je serais bien plus tranquille si je connais parfaitement ton niveau. »  
  
Harry acquiesça, Dumbledore sorti suivi par Harry, et par Drago qui refusait tout net de ne pas être présent. Bien que Harry l'ai supplié de ne pas venir, il ne voulait pas que Drago le voit se battre contre Dumbledore, mais autant tenter de convaincre un âne. Dumbledore les emmena dans la salle de duel, que Harry connaissait maintenant parfaitement. Kamui les attendait, il arbitrerait le duel. Drago se mit dans un coin, pendant que les deux sorciers montaient sur l'estrade. Harry soupira, et salua son adversaire. Dumbledore lui rendit son salut, et le combat commença. Drago était abasourdi, ils voyait deux des plus puissants sorciers se battre entre eux, et c'était un spectacle magnifique, effrayant mais magnifique. Chacun lançait sort sur sort, à peine un était sorti de leurs baguette qu'un autre suivait immédiatement, des éclairs verts, rouges, bleus se succédaient. Et le plus impressionnant était qu'aucun ne touchait leur cibles, sorts et contre sorts se suivaient. Pour un sort lancé par l'un, l'autre répliquait avec le contre sort adéquat et un autre sort d'attaque. Le combat sembla sans fin. Et ce n'est que plus d'une heure après le commencement que Harry fut toucher par un sort de Dumbledore, le premier point était pour le vieux sorcier. Mais Harry profita du moment d'inattention de son adversaire pour lui envoyer un sort de silence. Le directeur jeta alors sa baguette, Harry mit fin au deux sorts, le sien et celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier sourit largement et dit :  
  
« Tu as gagné Harry, et je te prie de me croire quand je te dit que je n'ai pas perdu un duel depuis que je faisais mes études. »  
  
Drago couru se jeter dans les bras de son futur époux, et l'embrassa fougueusement, puis en souriant il le félicita chaudement. Kamui les rejoints et dit :  
  
« Harry tu a été époustouflent, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse gagner. »  
  
Trois des quatre personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites, et celui qui l'était le plus c'était Harry lui-même, jamais il n'aurais pensé qu'il était capable de tenir aussi longtemps contre Dumbledore, et encore moins de gagner. Alors qu'ils étaient tous à le féliciter, certains d'une manière plus intime que d'autres, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant un Severus Rogue apparemment possédé par une fureur noire. D'une voix qui trahissait son émotion il cria :  
  
« Cet espèce d'ordure à décidé d'avancé le duel à demain ! »  
  
Dumbledore sourit, Harry et Kamui rirent très fort, et Drago se serra contre son futur époux avant de se joindre à son hilarité. Rogue les regarda, stupéfait, il se demanda s'ils avaient compris ce qu'il venait de dire, Dumbledore, toujours le sourire aux lèvres expliqua :  
  
« Mon cher Severus ne vous faites aucun soucis, Harry vient de démontré très brillamment que le duel ne serait qu'un formalité. »  
  
Kamui continua :  
  
« Et oui, si je te disais qu'il vient de gagner contre Dumbledore, après avoir combattu pendant une heure. »  
  
Drago en rajouta :  
  
« Vous auriez du voir ca professeur c'était absolument fantastique, je n'avais jamais vu ca. »  
  
Rogue les regarda tour à tour et s'arrêta sur Harry, souriant il dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu, mais croyez moi quand je vous dit que je suis extrêmement fier d'être votre professeur. »  
  
Il se plaça devant Harry et sans un mot lui tendit la main. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, le compliment de Rogue et cette main tendue était bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu attendre de l'habituellement sinistre, maître des potions. Il lui serra la main et dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion :  
  
« Je vous remercie sincèrement professeur Rogue. »  
  
Dumbledore, Kamui et Drago était aux anges, ils quittèrent tous la salle, évoquant avec enthousiasme les performances de Harry pendant le duel. Harry et Drago retournèrent à leur appartement, à peine furent-ils entrés que Drago se jeta sur Harry, de toutes ses forces il le serra contre lui. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, puis doucement il le prit dans ses bras, une main sous les genoux et l'autre sous dos, et le porta dans leur chambre. Harry ne lui fit pas l'amour, il se contenta de le serrer tendrement contre lui même pendant le sommeil. 


	8. Le duel

Ils furent réveillé par Kamui, qui leur apporta un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, il savait que Harry n'aurait pas faim, mais également que Drago le forcerais à manger. Il les laissa s'habiller et les emmena ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, il y avait bien sur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, mais aussi, à la grande joie de Harry, un gros chien noir qu'il connaissait bien. Dumbledore lui fit d'ultime recommandation pour le duel, puis il conduisit tout son petit monde jusqu'à la salle de duel. Harry fut stupéfait du nombre de personnes qui occupaient déjà la salle. Il aperçu Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, il fut happé par deux bras aimants qui appartenait à Mrs Weasley, il vit Rémus Lupin qui lui souriait, et bien d'autre personnes dont il ignorait le nom. Mais celui que Harry vit avant tout c'était son adversaire, et il dut reconnaître qu'il était royal, il se tenait debout sur l'estrade, regardant Harry d'un ?il méprisant. Harry lui envoya un regard chargé de haine, et il eu la satisfaction de la voir légèrement pâlir. Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry et dit :  
  
« Harry, je sais que tu va gagner c'est certain, mais ne le sous-estime pas pour autant. -Harry hocha la tête - Et encore une chose, il va certainement invoqué le droit « Mortis », ca veut dire que le gagnant peut tuer son adversaire. Réfléchi bien avant de le tuer, ne te focalise pas sur ta haine. »  
  
Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, serra Kamui dans ses bras, embrassa tendrement Drago et monta sur l'estrade. Dès qu'il fut en face de Lucius, il n'entendit plus les bruits de la foule, il n'y avait plus que son adversaire et lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour l'instant, seulement lui et ce qu'il avait fait. Fudge se leva, et d'une voix magiquement amplifier dit :  
  
« Le droit du sang oppose Mr Lucius Malefoy à Mr Harry Potter, champion de son fiancé, que les adversaire énoncent leur griefs et leur droits. Mr Malefoy étant le demandeur c'est à lui de commencer. »  
  
Lucius parla d'une voix froide, sans aucune émotions apparente :  
  
« J'accuse la personne dont Mr Potter est le champion de m'avoir ignominieusement accusé de coups et blessures sur la personne de mon fils ainsi que de viol. J'invoque le Mortis ! »  
  
La salle bourdonna d'indignation, devant le choix de Lucius, mais Fudge ramena le silence et se tourna vers Harry :  
  
« Reconnaissez vous les faits Mr Potter ? Votre fiancé a-t-il effectivement accusé Mr Malefoy de telles choses ? Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez vous soustraire au Mortis. »  
  
Harry fixait toujours Lucius d'un air méprisant et haineux, d'une voix assourdi par la colère il dit :  
  
« Je reconnais les faits. »  
  
Fudge soupira, il avait espérer pouvoir éviter ce duel, pas pour Lucius mais parce qu'il craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry. Il leva sa baguette, et dit d'une voix empreint de gravité :  
  
« Que le duel commence. »  
  
Drago s'était plus ou moins attendu à assister à un duel ressemblant à celui de la veille, mais il se trompait du tout au tout. Il vit son père lancé quelque sortilèges, tous aisément paré par Harry qui n'attaquait pas. Apparemment il attendait quelque chose, Lucius s'énervait, il essayait de lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissants, mais tous étaient soit déviés, soient annulé par Harry. Drago vit Harry trembler de colère, il semblait être de plus en plus furieux. Sans un mot déviant négligemment tout les sort que Lucius lui envoyait il se rapprocha de son adversaire. Une fois à quelque mètres de lui il disparu, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètre de Lucius, il lui envoya un formidable direct dans l'estomac. Lucius se plia en deux de douleur et d'une voix chargée de haine Harry cria :  
  
« NE ME FAITES PAS L'AFFRONT DE NE PAS VOUS BATTRE SERIEUSEMENT, OU J'AURAIS D'AUTANT PLUS DE PLAISIR A VOUS TUER. »  
  
Les seules personnes qui comprirent étaient celle qui étaient au courant pour le duel de la veille. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pendant que Drago et Kamui tentait de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Fudge leva sa baguette, arrêtant un instant le combat, perplexe, Dumbledore en profita pour s'approcher de Harry et lui murmurer :  
  
« Harry, il se bat sérieusement, en fait je ne l'ai jamais vu plus puissant. C'est juste que tu es bien trop fort pour lui, demande la reprise du combat et finissons-en. »  
  
Harry rougit, il se trouvait stupide, mais hocha néanmoins la tête, une fois que Lucius se fut remis du coup, le duel repris. En moins de trente secondes, tout était finis, Lucius était incapable de parler ou de bouger, il n'avait plus sa baguette qui reposait dans la main gauche de Harry, et il semblait absolument terrifier. Fudge parla à nouveau :  
  
« Mr Potter, votre adversaire ayant invoqué le Mortis, vous avez droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour en parler avec votre fiancé, ensuite vous choisirez le châtiment. »  
  
Harry sauta de l'estrade et faillit tomber quand Drago lui sauta au cou, pour l'embrasser longuement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui rendre son baiser. Puis, serrant toujours Drago dans ses bras, il demanda :  
  
« Que veut tu que je fasse de lui ? »  
  
Drago hésita quelque instants, puis d'une voix ferme il dit :  
  
« Demande qu'il soit envoyer à Azkaban à vie. Je ne veut pas que tu es son sang sur les mains, et je ne veut pas qu'il puisse oublier en subissant le baiser des Détraqueurs. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, l'embrassa à nouveau et remonta sur l'estrade, d'une voix forte il dit :  
  
« Je demande à ce que ce criminel soit envoyer à vie à Azkaban, après avoir subit un interrogatoire poussé sur tout ses crimes et cela sous l'influence du Veritasserum. »  
  
Cette dernière partie n'était absolument pas prévue, mais Drago lui sourit et hocha la tête apparemment ravi. La salle explosa en acclamations, le héros sauta de l'estrade et faillit être étouffé sous les témoignage de sympathies, et les félicitations. Puis il put quitté la salle, emportant un Drago tout sourire, dans ses bras.  
  
Harry ne le lâcha pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas dans leur chambre, doucement il le posa sur le lit, l'embrassa tendrement, et tout doucement, commença à le déshabiller. Drago l'embrassa fougueusement, et arracha consciencieusement la chemise de son fiancé. Harry s'allongea sur Drago, leur torses nus l'un contre l'autre, les submergeaient d'ondes de plaisir. Harry embrassa consciencieusement le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait, sur toute sa surface, s'attardant sur son cou et sur ses petits boutons de chair rose qui pointaient. Drago gémissait, assiégé par des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Harry était d'une douceur sans pareil avec lui, à tel point qu'il faillit en pleurer. Harry l'embrassa longuement, puis traça une ligne de feu sur son corps, allant de sa bouche jusqu'à son nombril. Il aurait voulu plus, mais il hésitait, il ne voulait pas rappeler de mauvais souvenir à son futur époux. Drago sentit son hésitation et pris sa tête entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, il lui sourit et hocha la tête, donnant l'accord que Harry attendait. Tout doucement, le jeune homme brun défit la ceinture du pantalon, et défit le premier bouton, il passa sa langue du nombril à la limite de l'élastique du caleçon, Drago trembla de plaisir et gémit fortement. Harry baissa alors la braguette et tout doucement fit descendre le pantalon et le caleçon en une seule fois, révélant enfin à ses yeux le trésor qu'il espérait. Le désir de son amant était fièrement dressé, et Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'y goûter. Drago criait de plaisir, jamais on ne lui avait fait quelque chose de si bon, il ne put se retenir bien longtemps et se répandit dans la bouche de son amant. Harry n'en laissa pas échapper une goutte, puis il remonta le long de ce corps parfait, sa langue suivant un chemin connu de lui seul, pour enfin parvenir à ces lèvres douces, tremblantes d'émotion. Harry embrassa longuement son amant, Drago sentait les larmes couler sur son visage, il se serra contre cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Harry essuya ses larmes de sa bouche, il ne supportais pas de le voir pleurer, mais il savait que ces larmes étaient nécessaires. Il prit son amant dans ses bras, et le berça comme un enfant, lui laissant le choix de s'expliquer. Drago parla :  
  
« Comment ont-ils put faire d'une chose aussi belle, un tel cauchemar ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il ne connaissait pas la réponse, il se contenta de serre Drago plus fort. Drago l'embrassa, souriant à travers ses larmes, puis il se détacha de son amant. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant de temps en temps pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il descendit peu à peu, s'attardant longuement sur les deux petites proéminence qui ornait cette poitrine musclé. Il dessina de sa langue le contour de tout les muscles qu'il trouvait, pour enfin parvenir à cette légère foret de poils bruns qui marquait la limite d'un territoire qu'il rêvait d'explorer dans ses moindres détails. Doucement, il défit les boutons du pantalon et le fit glisser sur les chevilles de son amant, révélant un caleçon exagérément déformé. Le jeune blond s'attarda à caresser de sa langue cette déformation, puis il libéra enfin le désir qui en était responsable. Sa langue courut plusieurs fois le long de cette manifestation virile, avant d'enfin la prendre en bouche. Harry ne tint guère plus longtemps que son amant, et ne tarda pas à atteindre la jouissance tant espérée. Drago ne perdit pas une goutte de cet hommage, et fut bientôt de retour entre les bras sécurisant de son amant, non sans avoir préalablement dévêtu totalement ce dernier. Aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance ils s'endormirent, Drago blotti dans ces bras protecteurs.  
  
Harry fut réveillé par les gémissements de Drago, mais contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient poussé après le duel, ceux-là n'exprimais pas le plaisir. Mort d'inquiétude, il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, il n'avait jamais vu Drago faire de cauchemar, Drago fini par se réveiller en criant. Harry le pris dans ses bras et le berça de nouveau en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Drago était en larmes, il se laissa aller contre son amant, tout deux savaient ce qui avait déclenché ce cauchemar, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que leur étreinte en était responsable. Harry se sentit affreusement coupable, et faillit se laisser aller à pleurer, mais il savait que Drago avait besoin de lui fort, il ravala ses larmes, se contentant de serrer plus fort son amant. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Harry regarda l'horloge, il était plus de 20h00, ils avaient passé la journée à dormir. Il sentit que c'était Kamui qui frappais, et lui dit d'entrer. Le jeune homme affichait un air inquiet, et en voyant Drago en larmes il se retint de l'arracher à Harry pour pouvoir lui-même le consoler. Harry sourit en sentant ce besoin protecteur qui habitait son ami. Kamui s'assit sur le lit à coté de son frère, et doucement lui murmura :  
  
« Tu veut qu'on fasse comme avant ? Ou que j'apprenne à Harry comment faire ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Apprends lui s'il est d'accord je veut pas lui imposé ca en plus. »  
  
Kamui sourit, et se tourna vers Harry, il lui expliqua comment quand Drago était petit il l'aidait à combattre ses cauchemars, Harry tapa gentiment sur la tête de son amant en disant :  
  
« Evidemment que je suis d'accord idiot, en plus c'est de ma faute alors c'est encore plus normal. »  
  
Drago secoua la tête :  
  
« Non, non c'est pas ta faute, tu as tout fait pour empêcher ca, c'est juste moi je suis même pas capable de t'apporter ca je mérite même pas de te regarder. Depuis le début tu as tout fait, tu m'a défendu, tu t'es battu à ma place. Et moi j'ai fait quoi ? Rien, j'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. Pendant des années je t'ai pourri la vie, j'ai été exécrable avec toi, je te mérite pas. Je mérite même pas de vivre, je.. »  
  
Une douleur sur sa joue l'empêcha de continuer, Harry le regardais avec un mélange de colère et de peine, les yeux pleins de larmes le survivant dit :  
  
« Je ne veut plus jamais t'entendre dire une connerie comme ca ! Tu m'entends ? »  
  
Drago était pétrifié de honte, et voir les larmes dans les yeux de Harry était pire que tout. Il se jeta dans ses bras, implorant son pardon à travers ses sanglots. Harry regretta de l'avoir frappé et s'excusa, Drago secoua la tête en lui disant qu'il avait eu raison de faire ca. Harry le serra dans ses bras, il retenait difficilement ses larmes, mélange de colère et de peine d'avoir entendu les paroles de Drago. La haine contre Lucius se réveilla, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir tuer quand il en avait l'occasion. Kamui sentit les sentiments de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en disant qu'il avait malgré tout fait le bon choix. Kamui sorti de la chambre, il apprendrait à Harry comment communiquer mentalement plus tard, pour l'instant il devait voir Dumbledore, la situation était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait, bêtement, il devait le reconnaître, cru que la défaite de Lucius changerait quelque chose, mais évidemment cela n'avait pas changé grand chose, voir même rien du tout.  
  
Il fut reçu immédiatement par Dumbledore et attaqua sans attendre :  
  
« Professeur, il faut faire quelque chose, Drago va mal et Harry ne pourra pas supporté ca encore longtemps. Tout ce que Drago à subit ressort, ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre et il ne peuvent rien faire. »  
  
D'un coup Kamui se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ca de venir voir Dumbledore, c'était quand même un sujet particulièrement délicat. Il se rendit compte avec effarement, qu'il était en train d'allégement se mêler de deux vies dont aucune n'étaient la sienne. Dumbledore lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Kamui je suis moi-même intervenu plus d'une fois dans la vie de Harry. Vous, vous avez plus de raisons de le faire, vous êtes lié à Harry par un lien que nous ne pouvons comprendre, et vous êtes le frère de Drago, même si ce n'est pas par le sang. Il vous aime comme un frère, croyez moi si cela leurs posaient un problème il vous le diraient, gentiment mais il vous le dirais. »  
  
Kamui sourit, et le remercia, Dumbledore continua :  
  
« Pour en revenir à ce problème, j'ignore comment guérir Drago, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible autrement que par une attention constante de la part de Harry et de la votre. Il a besoin de se sentir aimé, si vous cherchez un moyen magique je crains qu'il n'y en ai aucun. »  
  
Kamui hocha la tête pensivement, affichant une triste résolution. Il remercia à nouveau Dumbledore et sortit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement des futurs mariés, il les trouva dans le salon riants aux larmes. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il ne voulait pas que Drago sache à quel point il s'inquiétait, il s'avança. Drago le vit et couru se jeter dans ses bras, Kamui, bien que surpris de cette démonstration d'affection, lui rendit son étreinte tout en regardant Harry pour lui demander des explications, ce dernier haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne savait pas. Drago fini par lâcher son frère, et le tira par la main pour le faire asseoir avec eux à la table. Le dîner apparut bientôt et les trois jeunes gens mangèrent de bon appétit, puis, une fois le repas finit Harry parla :  
  
« Kamui il faut que tu nous aide, tu a vu ce qui c'est passé, et je sais très bien que tu sait ce qui à déclencher cette crise, puisque nous sommes liés il est inutile de te cacher ce que nous avons fait. »  
  
Kamui hocha la tête en souriant, Harry continua :  
  
« Drago et moi en avons parler pendant que tu n'était pas là, et nous pensons que le mieux serait sans doute qu'il passe quelques temps avec toi, dans un climat familial stable. Je viendrait bien évidemment vous voir tout les jours, mais je pense, enfin nous, désolé mon bébé, pensons que c'est le meilleur moyen. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? »  
  
Kamui resta silencieux quelques instants puis il répondit :  
  
« Je suis en partie d'accord, mais je vois deux problèmes. Un je ne vois pas où je peut amener Drago, je n'ai pas de château ou même d'appartement, je suis riche mais, depuis mon départ, j'ai toujours vécu dans des hôtels ou ce genre de choses. Deux, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que vous vous sépariez. Je me vois mal amener Drago à mon cher père - il avait cracher le mot comme une insulte - qui accessoirement ne sera pas content du tout quand il découvrira que son plus fidèle, et plus puissant partisan est tombé. Je pense que pour votre sécurité à tout deux il vaut mieux que vous restiez à Poudlard. Maintenant je peut demander à Dumbledore qu'il nous attribut à tout les trois un appartement dans lequel je resterais avec vous comme « figure paternel ». »  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, Kamui avait raison. Kamui sourit en les voyants, il reprit :  
  
« Bien tout est réglé je vais demander à Dumbledore un autre appartement, soyez près à déménager quand je reviendrais. »  
  
Il sortit, très content de l'idée qu'avait eus les deux garçons, Dumbledore ne fit aucune difficultés, il trouva même l'idée excellente. Kamui revint bientôt et les mena dans un autre appartement situé non loin de l'ancien. L'appartement était prévu pour trois, et semblait réellement fait pour mener une vie de famille normal. L'entrée était petite pourvu d'une grande penderie pour les différents manteaux et capes, on passait ensuite dans un vaste salon parsemé d'épais tapis. On y trouvait une grande table pourvu de huit chaises, une cheminée qui était située entre la table et la cuisine et un gigantesque canapé en L qui délimitait un coin bibliothèque/bureau. Entre la cheminée et la bibliothèque, une porte donnait sur un petit couloir qui desservait trois chambres et une salle de bain. Kamui se résolu, avec un amusement dissimulé, à jouer son rôle de père :  
  
« Aller choisir vos chambre et au lit, et je ne veut pas de migrations durant la nuit. »  
  
Drago et Harry se retinrent de rire, et obéirent. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Kamui ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, puis il s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre et lut jusqu'à une heure avancée. Kamui regarda l'horloge en entendant des pas dans le couloir, 3h00, il posa son livre et alla doucement ouvrir la porte du couloir. Il Drago une main sur la poignée d'une porte, qui il le savait n'était pas celle de sa chambre, il toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence. Drago sursauta, puis pris un air fautif en voyant son frère, Kamui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était exactement le même air qu'il prenait quand il voulait se faire pardonner quand il était petit. Kamui lui fit signe de venir, puis, une fois qu'ils furent tout deux dans le salon, se campa devant son frère, l'air très sérieux :  
  
« Drago, il me semblait avoir été clair tout à l'heure, j'ai dit au lit et pas de migrations. »  
  
Drago gardait la tête baisser, prenant un air faussement contrit, en fait il adorait que son frère agisse comme ca.  
  
Décidément je suis vraiment gamin dans ma tête.  
  
Kamui se pencha vers son frère, et lui pris le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder en face, Drago se rendit compte que jamais son frère ne serais dupe de son visage faussement fautif. Soupirant de frustration d'avoir à mettre fin à ce petit plaisir il dit :  
  
« J'arrive pas à dormir quand je suis pas dans ses bras. »  
  
Kamui sourit, et dit :  
  
« C'est votre idée Drago, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée, maintenant si tu as besoin de te sentir rassuré reste avec moi, je vais lire encore un peu, tu n'as qu'a aller chercher une couverture et dormir un moment sur le canapé. D'accord ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête en souriant, il était ravi que son frère ne l'oblige pas à grandir trop vite, même s'il n'avait plus rien d'innocent en lui, il voulait, en ce moment redevenir un petit garçon. Et pouvoir aller dormir dans le lit de son frère quand il faisait un cauchemar ou que le sommeil ne venait pas. Kamui le comprenait, il savait que Drago avait du grandir trop vite, et il en était désolé pour lui, il savait ce que c'était, comme Harry le savait, c'était un point qu'ils avaient tout les trois en commun, il n'avait pas eu réellement d'enfance. Kamui se rassit sur le canapé et reprit sa lecture, Drago le rejoignit rapidement, posa sa tête sur les genoux de son frère et s'endormit. Kamui lui jeta de fréquent coups d'?il, attendrit de le voir si vulnérable. Quand 4h00 sonna, Kamui décida d'aller enfin se coucher, il pris doucement son Drago dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il se mit au lit à ses cotés, Drago, instinctivement se recroquevilla en position f?tal contre son frère.  
  
Drago fut réveiller par une douce caresse sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour voir Harry debout à coté du lit qui lui souriait :  
  
« Alors on me trompe déjà ? »  
  
Drago sourit à son tour :  
  
« Décidément il est moins doué que toi, y'a personne qui peut me réveiller de façon aussi agréable. »  
  
Ils pouffèrent doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kamui, qui en fait ne dormais absolument pas, il se dressa d'un bond dans le lit pour crier :  
  
« Ciel ton mari. »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois. Puis une fois calmer, Kamui se leva pour aller préparé le petit déjeuner, puisqu'il devait jouer le rôle du père autant le faire à fond pensa-t-il. Avant de sortir il dit :  
  
« Drago va te laver seul ! Et toi Harry ne profite pas de mon absence pour squatter mon lit sous prétexte qu'il est dedans. »  
  
Drago prit un air suppliant :  
  
« Mais tu sais bien que je peut pas me laver tout seul il faut qu'on m'aide, et puis Harry il faut bien qu'il se fasse la main. »  
  
Kamui tenta de dissimuler son rire, puis répondit :  
  
« Soit tu te lave tout seul soit je demande à Severus de venir t 'aider »  
  
Drago sortit en courant du lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en criant :  
  
« Non, non je vais me débrouiller. »  
  
Kamui et Harry rirent à nouveau, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus habillé que le simple caleçon qu'il portait. Quand Drago sorti de la salle de bain, il assailli par une tornade brune qui lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser longuement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon ou un copieux petit déjeuner les attendaient. Ils firent de nombreux compliments à Kamui pour sa cuisine et mangèrent avec entrain. La journée se passa bien, Kamui insista pour qu'il rattrape les cours qu'ils avaient manqué, tout en les surveillant d'un ?il pour que, selon ses propres termes, ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Il les entendit chuchoter à de nombreuses reprises. Apparemment ces deux-là étaient entrain de préparer quelque chose. Il ne compris qu'a la nuit, quand après avoir longuement lu encore une fois, il ne trouva pas une mais deux personnes dans son lit, tendrement enlacées. Il hésita puis il se coucha à coté de Drago.  
  
Après tout c'est moi qui ai pensé que j'avais deux petits frères. 


	9. La cérémonie

Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement, sans anicroche, et puis devinrent des semaines, et bientôt la semaine devint mois. Après un mois et une semaine de vie commune, le grand jour apparu, c'était aujourd'hui que les deux jeunes gens se mariaient. Drago était à la limite de la nausée, et Harry ne cessait de courir dans tout les sens, Kamui restait stoïque devant ce déchaînement, et aidait l'un et l'autre à se calmer. La cérémonie était prévu pour 11h00, à 10h00 les futurs mariés étaient déjà près, Harry portait une robe bleue rehaussée d'éclair d'argent, Drago lui en avait une rouge rehaussé d'or, il avait sciemment choisi les couleurs des Gryffondors, voulant montré par là quel était sa nouvelle maison. Kamui quant à lui avait fait l'effort d'abandonner le noir, et portait une robe grise ornée d'un ph?nix en électrum.  
  
La cérémonie avait lieu dans la grande salle, tous les élèves, et les professeurs y avait été conviés de même que d'autres sorciers tel que Rémus Lupin ou Cornelius Fudge, et bien entendu tout les membres de l'ordre, sans compter l'intégralité de la famille Weasley. A 11h00 pile Drago, escorté par Kamui entrait dans la salle, Ron était aux cotés de Harry de l'autre coté. Drago avait l'impression d'être de la couleur d'une tomate, mais marcha tout de même jusqu'à l'autel dressé magiquement pour cette occasion. Il se positionna aux cotés de Harry, soulagé de le sentir près de lui. Dumbledore parla :  
  
« Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous sommes réunis pour sceller magiquement l'amour de ces deux êtres. Si quelqu'un dans cette salle doute de cet amour qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il ce taise à jamais.»  
  
Drago donna la main à Harry, ce dernier la serra fortement pour lui donner du courage. Dumbledore sonda la salle du regard de tel façon que chacun eux l'impression qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. Dumbledore commença alors à prononcer une formule complexe, Harry et Drago eurent une soudaine envie de s'embrasser, et quand Dumbledore prononça le dernier mot, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Tout le monde, sauf les deux principaux intéressés, qui fermaient les yeux, purent alors voir une gigantesque colonne d'énergie les enveloppés, plusieurs personnes détournèrent les yeux aveuglé par cette puissance. Puis quand le baiser fini, la colonne disparu à son tour, Dumbledore repris :  
  
« Vous avez tous été témoin de leur amour, la magie vous a reconnue comme deux parties d'un tout, en son nom je vous désignent comme mariés. Soyez heureux mes enfants. »  
  
La salle explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris de joie, de rire, et de différentes suggestions plus ou moins délicates. Harry sourit à son époux, qui se dépêcha de suivre une des suggestions et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils furent recouvert de cadeaux, Dumbledore leur offrit un livre de sort spécial qui contenait un sort leur permettant, si le désir s'en faisait un jour sentir, d'avoir des enfants. Kamui leur offrit une petite maison dans les faubourgs chics de Londres, Hagrid leur offrit sans doute le plus cadeau, un couple de jeune ph?nix. Harry et Drago furent stupéfait, en voyant les deux magnifique oiseaux, et remercièrent chaleureusement Hagrid. Chacun leur offrit quelque chose ca allait des cadeaux très chers au plus simple mais tous furent grandement appréciés. La soirée fut très joyeuse, tous refusant de pensé au danger et aux épreuves qu'avait traversé le jeune couple, et encore moins à ceux qu'ils devraient encore traversé. Tous furent aimable, même les Serpentards avaient été outré de ce que Drago avait subit, et tous lui exprimèrent leur soutien. Jamais une tel entende n'avait régner entre les quatre maisons. De nombreuses amitiés et liaisons amoureuse se lièrent ce jour là, certaines couvaient depuis longtemps, d'autre furent totalement surprenantes. Hermione et Ron finirent enfin par s'avouer leur sentiments, Neville prit son courage à deux mains et invita Ginny à danser pour finir par l'embrasser à la fin d'un slow. Parvati et Zabini se trouvèrent tout à coup un charme irrésistible, et bien d'autre encore.  
  
[l'auteur refusant d'infliger à quiconque le fait de supporter des gens comme Crabbe ou Parkinson se refuse à les caser.]  
  
L'ambiance était on ne peut plus joyeuse, Drago et Harry furent très amusé de voir McGonagall dansé avec Dumbledore, puis avec Rogue qui se révéla un danseur excellent. Bien entendu toutes les filles, et certains garçon, voulurent dansé avec les jeunes mariés, ce fut donc des époux extrêmement fatigué qui regagnèrent leur appartement. Kamui les y attendait, il leur sourit et sans un mot lança un sort qui les enveloppa tout deux d'une lumière argentée, Harry le regarda étonné, et Kamui s'expliqua :  
  
« C'est un sort que j'ai crée ca efface la fatigue. Bon je vais vous laissez seuls cette nuit. A demain et encore félicitations à tout les deux. »  
  
Sur ce il sortit sans un mot de plus, Harry et Drago se regardèrent souriant, le jeune marié brun pris son époux dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre. Ils mourraient tout deux d'envie de faire de cette nuit un souvenir inoubliable, mais Harry ne voulait pas voir son mari recommencer à faire des cauchemars, il le lui dit. Mais Drago secoua la tête en disant :  
  
« Harry mon amour, je refuse que nous gâchions cette nuit, je me moque de faire des cauchemars, je veut que ce soir nous soyons vraiment unis. »  
  
Harry avait encore des hésitations, mais Drago insista tant qu'il finit par céder. Harry entreprit de faire de cette nuit la plus belle que Drago ai jamais eue, il se fit infiniment tendre, déshabillant doucement son époux. Il parcouru intégralement cette plastique diaphane de sa langue explorant avidement ce corps qui désormais était sien pour la vie. Drago se fit lascif, gémissant de plaisir à chaque caresses, chaque baisers que son époux déposait sur lui. Harry prit tout le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour préparer Drago, il ne voulait pas faire cela de façon cavalière, non il voulait montrer à Drago tout l'amour qu'il lui portait par ces tendres caresses. Drago haletait, il était fou de désir, il voulait sentir son époux en lui, il le supplia de le prendre. Harry s'exécuta avec une douceur inimaginable, Drago cria de contentement de sentir cette présence chaude et aimante en lui. Le sort de Kamui étant particulièrement efficace Harry put honorer son mari tout la nuit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil se levait. Ils ne quittèrent les bras de Morphée qu'aux alentour de 14h00, mourant tout deux de faim après l'intense nuit qu'il avait partagés. Un copieux repas les attendaient dans le salon, avec un petit mot signé de Kamui qui disait :  
  
« Je suis passé vers 12h00 pour vous évitez d'avoir à préparer le repas, j'espère que vous avez passez une bonne nuit, s'il vous manque quelque chose Harry n'a qu'a me joindre. »  
  
Ils furent heureux d'avoir cet « ange gardien » qui veillait sur leur vies et leur amour. Après avoir comblé leur faim de nourriture un autre appétit se réveilla en eux, et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Cette fois ci Drago se fit entreprenant, rendant à son époux les caresses et les baisers dont il l'avait comblé durant la nuit. Harry était fou de désir, il voulait qu'a son tour sentir son mari en lui, Drago fit tout son possible pour l'empêcher de ressentir la moindre douleur, et l'honora tout aussi longuement que Harry l'avait fait pour lui. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'effondrèrent tout deux à bout de force. Harry prit alors tendrement son époux dans ses bras, voulant par ce contact lui rappeler que même si ses cauchemars revenaient, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Mais Drago passa une nuit tout à fait tranquille sans aucun cauchemars, le lendemain il remercia son mari pour avoir fait de leur première nuit un baume magique sur ses horribles plaies. Les deux jeunes mariés reçurent la visite de Kamui pour le déjeuner, ce dernier ne posa aucune questions, puisqu'il savait que Harry n'avait pas ressenti d'inquiétude durant la nuit. Ils parlèrent longuement tout les trois de différents sujets, certains plus grave que d'autres, dont un en particulier que Kamui se trouva forcer d'aborder. En effet il avait appris par Dumbledore que son père était furieux d'avoir perdu son plus fidèle mangemort, Dumbledore, Kamui et d'autres étaient très inquiets pour la sécurité du jeune couple. Ils avaient jugés préférable que Harry et Drago, remettent le voyages qu'il comptaient faire, au moins jusqu'à ce que la menace soit moindre. Les deux époux furent très fâché d'avoir à remettre cette escapade. Drago s'énerva ouvertement évoquant rageusement sa haine pour Voldemort, que ce soit pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Harry ou pour cet insécurité qu'il leur infligeais. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, et Kamui sentit le désir habitant son ami, aussi les quitta-t-il. Harry se fit de nouveau tendre et aimant durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils furent réveillé par Dumbledore qui, à voir la mine qu'il affichait n'avait pas que des bonnes nouvelles à leur annoncés. Harry et Drago prirent donc le petit déjeuner en compagnie du directeur, ce dernier commença par les féliciter une nouvelle puis aborda la raison de sa visite :  
  
« Drago, suite à l'arrestation de Lucius des Aurors ont fouillés le manoir de fond en comble, et ce qu'ils ont découvert, en dehors des grimoires et autres artifices de magie noire, est assez troublant. Ils ont trouvé Narcissa enchaîné dans la cave et à voir les traces qu'elle portait elle n'était pas mieux traité que toi. -Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Dumbledore leva une main apaisante et poursuivit- Vu les circonstances elle a demander à ce que je l'entende sous Veritasserum, et ce que j'ai appris me pousse à réviser mon jugement sur elle. Elle reconnaît avoir été d'une lâcheté coupable envers toi, mais elle était terrifiée par Lucius, elle implore ton pardon et te demande si tu accepte qu'elle te reconnaisse comme héritier des Malefoy. »  
  
Drago parla d'une voix assourdie par la colère :  
  
« Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, depuis ma naissance j'ai due la voir 5 fois en tout et pour tout. Elle savait très bien ce que cette ordure me faisait subir et elle n'a jamais rien fait, qu'elle me reconnaisse si ca peut soulagé sa culpabilité mais pour moi je n'ai plus de parents. Et la seule famille que j'ai c'est Harry et Kamui ! »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, compréhensif, et dit :  
  
« Je respecte ton choix Drago, je lui répéterais tes paroles. Passons à autre chose, j'ai reçu un hibou du ministère ce matin, il semble que Lucius ce soit évadé avec l'aide de Voldemort. Je ne pensait pas qu'il lui trouvait une telle utilité, enfin une utilité suffisante pour s'attaquer a Azkaban. Toujours est-il que vos vies sont encore davantage en danger, je pense qu'il serais sage que vous ne mettiez pas un pied en dehors de cet appartement. »  
  
Harry et Drago se dévisagèrent comme pour devinez l'avis de l'autre, Harry parla alors :  
  
« Professeur, je ne supporte plus d'avoir à me cacher, j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de Lucius et de Voldemort et de mettre un terme à tout cela, une bonne fois pour toute. »  
  
Drago avait lu la détermination dans les yeux de son mari, il se précipita sur lui pour le supplier de ne pas faire ca. Harry l'embrassa tendrement et dit :  
  
« Mon amour je refuse de vivre caché comme une bête, je refuse d'avoir à craindre pour ta vie chaque fois que nous mettrons le nez dehors. Et plus que tout je refuse d'être obligé à quoi que ce soit par Voldemort ou Lucius. »  
  
Drago était en larmes, il chercha le soutien de Dumbledore :  
  
« Dites lui professeur que c'est une folie, qu'il va mourir s'il fait ca, empêcher le de partir je vous en supplie. »  
  
Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête, en disant :   
  
« Drago tu a toi même vu que je n'avait plus suffisamment de pouvoirs pour obliger Harry à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peut pas l'empêcher de partir, et tu ne le peut pas non plus, il doit faire ce qu'il croit bon pour lui et pour toi. -Il se tourna vers Harry- Je respecte ta décision même si je ne l'approuve pas, mais promet moi de ne pas partir seul, laisse Kamui t'accompagner, il est aussi puissant que toi, et peut-être même plus, à vous deux vous aurez plus de chance. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, de toute façon il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans Kamui, ce combat était le leur à tout les deux, en fait c'était également le combat de Drago, mais Harry refusait de le mettre en danger encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dumbledore les quittas, laissant le jeune couple régler ses problèmes. Drago était en larmes il suppliait Harry à genoux de ne pas le laisser, mais ce dernier bien qu'infiniment toucher par la détresse de son mari refusait que leur vie ne soit qu'une fuite. Il prit délicatement Drago dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le casser et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il lui fit l'amour longuement, voulant lui laisser un souvenir inoubliable si jamais il ne revenait pas. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Harry sortit ensuite de la chambre, et retourna dans le salon, Kamui était assis à la table la tête entre ses mains. Il dévisagea Harry et dit :  
  
« Je peut comprendre ta décision, mais tu voit dans quel état ca le met. Si tu part je viendrais avec toi mais j'aimerais que tu ne parte pas, laisse moi régler cette affaire, je peut m'en occuper seul. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Il n'en est pas question Kamui, je veut bien que tu m'accompagne, de toute façon je ne peut pas t'en empêcher, mais je refuse de te laisser risquer ta vie seul.   
  
Très bien Harry. Je comprends, et je te promet de tout faire pour te garder en vie, même si je dois en mourir.   
  
Je ne veut pas t'entendre dire ca Kamui, je refuse que tu te mette en danger pour moi, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. »  
  
Kamui hocha la tête à son tour.  
  
Décidément qu'est ce que tu peut être têtu !  
  
« Oui je sais je suis têtu et c'est comme ca. »  
  
Kamui resta bouche bée, c'était la première fois que Harry entendait aussi clairement ses pensées. Il en s'attarda par sur ce fait, intrigué par ce qu'était en train de faire son ami. Il avait prit un petit livre sur la table du salon, qui, Kamui le savait, était le cadeau de mariage de Dumbledore. Harry retourna dans la chambre où Drago dormait, et son beau- frère l'entendit psalmodié une incantation compliqué. Quand Harry revint, il était habillé de pieds en cape, et dit :  
  
« Allons y tant qu'il dort, ce sera moins dur pour tout le monde. »  
  
Kamui acquiesça, se demandant ce que son ami avait bien put faire dans la chambre avec le livre. Ils sortirent tout les deux de l'appartement, puis du château, et s'envolèrent bientôt vers le combat qui était le résultat inévitable de leur vies. 


	10. Ultime épreuve

Drago fut réveillé le lendemain matin par des bruits que son cerveau embrumé n'arrivait pas à clairement identifié. Quand il eu totalement repris ses esprits il se rendit compte que c'était les cris d'un bébé. Intrigué il se leva pour découvrir la source de ce bruit insolite, au pied du lit se trouvait un berceau dans lequel un bébé s'agitait en criant. Drago le prit machinalement dans ses bras, se demandant ce que ce bébé pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir calmer il voulut le remettre dans son berceau, mais il y vit une feuille de parchemin portant une écriture qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Doucement il posa le bébé, et prit la feuille :  
  
Mon amour. Tu va m'en vouloir beaucoup mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je parte avant ton réveil, je n'aurais pas pu supporté tes larmes. Je suis lâche de faire cela et je le sais. Le bébé qui est dans le berceau est notre fils, pendant ton sommeil j'ai jeter le sort que Dumbledore nous avait donné, je l'ai presque fait sur un coup de tête, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais moins malheureux s'il était avec toi. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment ce dont tu rêvais pour notre premier enfant, mais je suis persuadé que c'est mieux comme ca. Si jamais je ne revenais pas, et nous savons tout deux que c'est possible, je te demande d'élever notre enfant et de le protéger. Ron et Hermione t'aiderons sûrement, fait leur confiance. Ainsi il resteras quelque chose de moi dans notre enfant. Je sais que tu désapprouve ma conduite, et tu as peut-être raison ,c'est sans doute une folie, mais je refuse de vivre dans la peur, je refuse que notre fils soit obligé de se cacher, ou de vivre une vie comme la mienne. Si je ne reviens pas Dumbledore te protégeras et tant que tu sera à ses cotés il ne t'arriveras rien. Je voudrais que tut e souvienne d'une chose de moi, c'est que je t'aime de tout mon c?ur et de toute mon âme.  
  
Ton mari qui t'aime plus que tout. Harry James Potter  
  
P.S. : Je n'ai pas encore donné de nom à notre fils, je te laisse cet honneur, mais Florian me semble pas mal, je en te demande qu'une chose, aime le autant que tu m'aime (même si à cet instant tu doit me détester).  
  
Drago pleura longuement après avoir lu cette lettre, mais son fils lui fit rapidement savoir qu'il avait faim. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son enfant, leur enfant à lui et à Harry. Ca crevait les yeux que c'était le leur, il avait les même cheveux en bataille que Harry mais blonds comme les siens, et ses yeux étaient incontestablement ceux de Harry. Drago passa un bon moment à s'occuper de son fils, et il dut reconnaître que Harry avait eu raison, la présence de cet partie de lui même l'apaisait plus que tout, enfin sauf la présence de Harry. Vers 12h00 Ron et Hermione cognèrent à la porte, il avait appris par Dumbledore que Harry était parti pour tuer Lucius et Voldemort, et voulait soutenir Drago. Ce dernier leur ouvrit, le bébé dans les bras. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent figés devant ce spectacle. Leurs regarda allèrent de Drago au bébé, alternativement, puis Hermione compris, et faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Drago les fit entrer, et s'assit avec eux, malgré le fait que son fils lui occupait l'esprit il avait toujours les yeux rouges et Hermione se mit à ses cotés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ron récupéra le bébé, il savait si prendre, il avait gardé beaucoup de ses petits cousins. Drago pleura sur l'épaule de Hermione, il lui raconta tout. Hermione en fut bouleversée et retint difficilement ses larmes, elle était en colère contre Harry qui avait laissé Drago dans cet état, mais elle devait reconnaître que Harry avait sans doute raison de vouloir en finir. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago en disant :  
  
« Drago je peut comprendre que tu soit malheureux, déjà moi j'ai du mal à ne pas en pleurer alors toi tu en as vraiment le droit. Mais il faut que tu soit fort pour ton fils, il a besoin de toi. »  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, et dit :  
  
« Ecoute Drake, si tu veut on peut venir ici un peu plus souvent pour t 'aider. »  
  
Ron n'attendit pas la réponse et poursuivit dans la même voie :  
  
« On peut même dormir dans le salon pour que tu te sente moins seul si tu veut. »  
  
Drago les regarda l'un et l'autre, croyant difficilement ce qu'il entendait, il avait toujours été infect avec eux, et ils lui proposaient de l'aide ? Il pleurais toujours, mais parvint à articuler :  
  
« Comment vous pouvez faire ca, après tout ce que je vous ai fait ? »  
  
Hermione et Ron lui sourirent en disant :  
  
« Drago tu es de notre famille maintenant, ce que tu as fait avant ca compte plus. »  
  
Ron s'assit à coté de Drago et le prit dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Pleure autant que tu veut Drake. On s'occupe de tout. »  
  
Drago se serra contre Ron pleurant à chaude larmes, puis épuisé il finit par s'endormir. Ron eut les gestes d'un frère pour lui, il le porta délicatement dans une chambre et le borda comme un enfant. Ils vécurent à trois pendant deux semaines, durant ce laps de temps ils ne reçurent aucune nouvelles de Harry ou de Kamui, mais Drago savait que son époux était toujours en vie, il le sentait en lui même. Puis le 15° jour après le départ de Harry, Dumbledore vint les voir, aucun des trois ne put lire sur son visage si les nouvelles étaient bonnes ou pas. Dumbledore s'assit et invita les autres à faire de même, puis il commença :  
  
« Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles, je suis désolé Drago mais Kamui est mort. -Drago poussa un crie de désespoir pur, et commença à pleurer- mais ne soit pas triste, il a eut la mort qu'il a toujours souhaité, il a protégé Harry jusqu'au bout. Harry est blessé, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il devrait revenir ce soir. »  
  
Drago ne savait plus sur quel pied dansé, il était extrêmement peiné de la mort de son frère mais également infiniment soulagé que Harry ne soit plus en danger, Dumbledore continua :  
  
« Malgré cette perte tragique, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui, Harry et Kamui on réussi, Voldemort est enfin mort, et Lucius enfermé à triple tour à Azkaban attendant le baiser des Détraqueurs. Tout est fini mes enfants. »  
  
Drago, Hermione et Ron pleurèrent de joie, l'âge des ténèbres était fini, l'ère de la lumière allait enfin pouvoir naître. Drago descendit dans la grande salle pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tout le monde compatit à sa douleur d'avoir perdu son frère, et partagea sa joie de savoir Harry vivant et Voldemort enfin détruit à jamais, et bien évidemment tout le monde s'extasia devant le petit Florian Kamui Potter -Malefoy. La fête fut grandiose, tout le monde riait, Drago présenta son fils à tous les professeurs, qui tous ,même Rogue, le complimentèrent chaudement. Il était environ 20h00 quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le héros du jour, Drago laissa son fils à la garde de McGonagall, qui en était ravie, pour courir au devant de son époux. Il se campa devant lui, lui mit une gifle retentissante et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser longuement. Harry resta figé un instant puis lui rendit son baiser sous les sifflets des élèves et de certains professeurs.  
  
Jamais Drago ne posa de questions sur les circonstances de la mort de son frère, jamais il ne rendit Harry coupable de ca, il continua à l'aimer comme il avait toujours fait. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que Harry dut expliquer ce qui c'était passé à cette époque, et celui qui posait la questions était un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. 


End file.
